<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Solemnly Swear by fadedreams</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27398437">I Solemnly Swear</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fadedreams/pseuds/fadedreams'>fadedreams</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Coyotes [20]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>ALL THE FLUFF, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Hufflepuff!Reader - Freeform, Muggleborn Reader, Reader-Insert, Romantic Fluff, Wedding</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:46:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>17,072</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27398437</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fadedreams/pseuds/fadedreams</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Two weeks.</p>
<p>There were only two weeks before your wedding and you had naively assumed that that meant all the stress to be had…was, well, had. It should have been smooth sailing from then on.</p>
<p>You,<i> of course</i>, were not that lucky.</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>Your wedding, down to the smallest detail, has been planned with upmost precision. So, naturally, everything goes awry. You're not sure who's more upset - you or Molly. Honestly? You're just trying to make it down the aisle.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>George Weasley/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Coyotes [20]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1516292</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>148</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I Solemnly Swear</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>We're at the (tentative/for now) end! I have to say, honestly, I never thought this little tumblr story would get the attention it did. I'm so thankful to those of you who've been with me throughout this whole journey -- especially those who've commented or messaged me. You're all so lovely and your comments really kept me going. I'm going to start an open-ended multi-chaptered installment after this one, where I'll upload (slowly) some random drabbles when inspiration strikes - to anyone who messaged me any ideas, I'll try to get to them as soon as possible. </p>
<p>Thank you to my beta -  <a href="https://notmykirk.tumblr.com/">Aud!</a> I met them because of these stories and they're pretty awesome - go check them out!</p>
<p>While I don't own any of the characters the story is my creation and all rights are reserved. Please do not re-post or translate my stuff anywhere else without my explicit permission (*I am 10 out of 10 times okay with translations, please just ask first.)</p>
<p>TW: some alcohol use (not reader based). </p>
<p>As always, enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Two weeks.</p>
<p>There were only two weeks before your wedding and you had naively assumed that that meant all the stress to be had…was, well, <em> had</em>. It should have been smooth sailing from then on.</p>
<p>You, of course, were not that lucky.</p>
<p>“<em>Three days</em>?” George cried, eyes lighting up with indignation. “I can’t see you for three days before the wedding?”</p>
<p>“That’s what Muriel and your mum said,” you sighed, pinching the bridge of your nose. You’d told Molly that George was not going to be happy.</p>
<p>“That’s three days and two nights. I won’t see you until late afternoon the next day,” George said.</p>
<p>“I know.”</p>
<p>“Seventy-two hours!”</p>
<p>“A-huh,” you said.</p>
<p>“Love, we haven’t slept apart since we moved in together more than a year ago,” George said, slumping down onto the couch next to you. His tone implying what you were thinking. “I haven’t slept without you in the room since the battle.”</p>
<p>“I know.”</p>
<p>“This is <em> our wedding</em>!” He cried.</p>
<p>“I know!” You said, frowning. “They said it’s some wizarding tradition that indicates the strength in our relationship.”</p>
<p>“The fact that we’ve been together since we were thirteen doesn’t indicate that?” George asked dryly.</p>
<p>You shrugged.</p>
<p>“That’s a whole bloody decade!”</p>
<p>“Tonks assured me that she and Remus had done it, Fleur and Bill did it – it’s apparently well known,” you said, sighing louder. “I’m muggleborn, you should’ve known about this superstition.”</p>
<p>“<em>What </em> – how was I supposed to know?” George huffed, crossing his arms.</p>
<p>“Look, it’s important to them. Just go with it – it’ll go by quickly,” you said, placing a hand on George’s arm. “Besides, the muggles have a similar tradition.”</p>
<p>“Fine,” he grumbled.</p>
<p>“Come on, it’s not for another two weeks anyway,” you said, trying to cheer him up. “You’ve got your stag party!”</p>
<p>“Great, another night I won’t see you,” he said dramatically.</p>
<p>You rolled your eyes and pulled him to you. “You will be gone for a few hours, as will I the day before. Don’t be dramatic – honestly, and you criticize your mum.”</p>
<p>George gasped. “<em>Take that back </em>,” he said.</p>
<p>“George Weasley,” you warned.</p>
<p>He deflated and practically melted into the cushions. “It’s a stupid tradition.”</p>
<p>“Will it kill you?” You asked.</p>
<p>“It <em> might</em>,” he warned, “and then what’ll you do – a bride with no groom.”</p>
<p>You smiled. “You’ve got a twin.”</p>
<p>George shot you an indignant look and you snorted. “Are you done with your fit now? Because I’m starving and I’d like some food at some point in the evening.”</p>
<p>“I’m not throwing a fit,” he pouted.</p>
<p>“Takeout you said? Perfect, let’s go down the street,” you said, standing and holding out your hand.</p>
<p>George slipped his in yours and you smiled.</p>
<p>“Come on drama queen, we’ll get through it together,” you said, wrapping your other hand around his.</p>
<p>“You should stay here, I’ll go over to Fred’s,” George sighed as you walked towards the door.</p>
<p>“Dromeda said I could stay in her guest room,” you told him, slipping your shoes on. “I think Molly doesn’t trust us to be honest.”</p>
<p>“Of course not!” He exclaimed. “I was planning on lying.”</p>
<p>You laughed and squeezed his hand. “I guess she knows you well enough.”</p>
<hr/>
<p>To be fair to the universe, the days leading up to your hen do were pretty standard. Well, aside from George following you around like a shadow at home. You were vocal about your displeasure but secretly, didn’t mind him being clingy.</p>
<p>You were, however, stressed at work. You’d be gone for about three weeks on your honeymoon after the wedding. So of course, Alice had a last-minute leave of absence as well.</p>
<p>She was going to be studying for a month in Scotland to work with <em> groundbreaking </em> Healers. Healer Kim was hoping she’d be able to return and help St. Mungo’s implement those practices in England. A Healer from every department was going together. While Alice didn’t leave until the week after you – that still left the Urgent Care wing without two of its healers.</p>
<p>“You just had to be brilliant and go off studying a potion that could save lives,” you said, groaning as you collapsed into a bed in the healers’ quarters. Alice plopped down into a nearby chair.</p>
<p>“This brilliance is what saved your life, remember?” Alice said.</p>
<p>“Abandoning the hospital,” you teased, “how will you live with yourself?”</p>
<p>“Oi, <em> you’re </em> the one getting married,” she argued back.</p>
<p>“My wedding has been planned for a year and half mind you,” you exclaimed. “But <em> nooo</em>, you had to go and be a great healer.”</p>
<p>Alice snorted. “You would’ve come with me if you weren’t off being happy.”</p>
<p>“I’m still bitter you chose this month to go,” you said, crossing your arms. Scotland did sound <em> very </em> interesting. The work those healers had uncovered was revolutionary.</p>
<p>“I wasn’t given an option!” Alice said defensively. “I’m lucky I’m able to push it back a week so I could go to your wedding.”</p>
<p>“Oh, shut up, the both of you,” Charlotte, Healer Owens, said from the bed on the far left. “I’m the one being left behind with all the Trainees. The only competent one is leaving me for her honeymoon and my partner is running away to Scotland.”</p>
<p>“I’m not running away, I’m coming back!” Alice said at the same time you said: “Cheers mate.”</p>
<p>She turned and glared at you. “What?” You grumbled. “I need to go on vacation before my graduation ceremony. Once I’m a Healer I’m never going to be able to take a day off.”</p>
<p>“That’s not true,” Alice said, furrowing her brows.</p>
<p>Charlotte snorted. “<em>Yes, it is</em>.”</p>
<p>A Medi-Nurse popped her head in and winced. “Sorry girls, we’ve got an accident incoming. Everyone else is busy.”</p>
<p>Groaning, you and Charlotte slumped over while Alice bounced to her feet. “We’ll be right out!”</p>
<p>“Is it never ending?” Charlotte asked.</p>
<p>“I’ve only just sat down!” You whined.</p>
<p>Alice clapped loudly. “Come on you two, we’ve still got a few hours left to go before the end of shift. Up, up, up!”</p>
<hr/>
<p>A few hours, and a uniform change later, you waved goodbye to the incoming night staff when you found George waiting for you outside.</p>
<p>He grinned at you, his hands in his pockets, and a bright look in his eyes. “Hello you,” he said, one of his hands reaching out for you.</p>
<p>“Hello love,” you replied, wrapping your arms around his neck. His thumb brushed against your cheekbone and you leaned into his touch.</p>
<p>“I’ve missed you,” he said quietly, leaning down to kiss you.</p>
<p>You smiled against his lips and he huffed. “You saw me this morning,” you reminded him.</p>
<p>“Which was almost ten hours ago,” he said, pulling you closer to him and wrapping his arms around you. He buried his nose into your neck and you rubbed a hand down his back.</p>
<p>“What’s wrong?” You asked quietly, your other hand coming up to his hair.</p>
<p>He exhaled harshly and shook his head. “Today was busy and I just missed you.”</p>
<p>“I’m here now,” you said, intertwining your fingers with his. “Let’s go home.”</p>
<p>“<em>Actually</em>,” George said, straightening.</p>
<p>You narrowed your eyes.</p>
<p>“I thought we could go out for dinner,” he told you, pulling you towards a nearby apparition point.</p>
<p>“Wait – I’m in lounge clothes – <em> George </em>-” before you could finish, you found yourself in Diagon Alley.</p>
<p>You frowned and pointed at your leggings. “Can’t we go home so I can change?” You eyed his casual wear.</p>
<p>“Nope, we’ll miss dinner, aren’t you always starving when you come home?” He asked.</p>
<p>“That’s because you get home before me and you accost me in our bedroom. Then, by the time I make it into the kitchen later - it’s practically bedtime,” you said, knocking your elbow with his.</p>
<p>George shrugged unapologetically and took your hand. “Doesn’t matter, I think you look lovely.”</p>
<p>He led you down a busy alley and you couldn’t help but laugh. George turned around and shot you a questioning look.</p>
<p>“I’m in an old t-shirt,” you said, snorting, “<em>l</em><em>ovely</em>.”</p>
<p>“I was being honest!” George exclaimed.</p>
<p>You eyed him and your smirk morphed into something softer. “I know you are,” you said, and you did. “I think that’s what made me laugh. I’ve come off a ten-hour shift and you think I look lovely.”</p>
<p>George smiled, his rare shy and warm smile, and you folded like a house of cards. “You know,” you said and pulled him towards you, “it’s not fair.”</p>
<p>“What isn’t?” He said, going willingly into your arms.</p>
<p>“How much I love you,” you said, kissing his jaw. “It takes up too much space in my mind, you’ve got to leave me some room for work and my plants.”</p>
<p>“Never,” he said, grinning down at you. “I’m not good at sharing.”</p>
<p>With one last quick kiss, he continued to lead you down a familiar path. “Are we eating at the Leaky Cauldron?”</p>
<p>“’Course not,” he said, you both only slowing slightly to wave at a few familiar faces. He pulled you towards the back and you stopped when you saw the familiar brick wall.</p>
<p>“We’re going into London?” You asked.</p>
<p>“We’re in London love,” he said, tapping the bricks and they quickly parted for you.</p>
<p>“<em>Muggle </em> London, George!” You said, letting him herd you out. You tucked your wand deeper into your sweater pocket and saw George do the same.</p>
<p>Effortlessly, you both merged into a nearby crowd. “I mean this with all the confidence in the world-” “<em>Cheers</em>.” “-but do you know where you’re going?” You asked, ignoring his quip.</p>
<p>“’Course I do,” he said, sticking out a hand and stopping a cab. You climbed in and gaped at him as he seamlessly gave a faintly familiar address.</p>
<p>“What are you staring at me like that for?” He asked.</p>
<p>“Georgie, I love you, you know that,” you started.</p>
<p>“I sense a <em> but </em> coming.”</p>
<p>“But, we’re in mug- <em> you know where</em>. How did you know,” you glanced at the driver, “how to get around this London?”</p>
<p>George laughed. “Love, I’m not that clueless.”</p>
<p>You shot him a look. “That’s not what I meant – when was the last time you were…<em> here</em>? When you were a third year?”</p>
<p>“Alright, alright, I might’ve gotten some help from Harry,” he admitted. “S’not that hard, everything is so <em> different</em>.” He looked out the window with an awe you recognized from Arthur.</p>
<p>Biting back a smile, you grabbed his hand and kissed his knuckles. “Where are you taking me, you nutter?”</p>
<p>“Here you go,” the driver said, as if rehearsed, and you glanced out your window. Inhaling sharply, you grinned when you recognized the red-bricked pub. You turned back to George, who was fumbling with the notes in his hands. Picking the right combination, you handed it to the driver and thanked him.</p>
<p>“How did – who told you – <em> George</em>,” you sputtered exasperatedly when he pulled you indoors.</p>
<p>“Hello,” a tall, elegant, woman greeted you both. She smiled warmly. “Table for two?”</p>
<p>“Yes, please,” George said, nudging you forward.</p>
<p>Once your shock had passed, and you’d put in your orders, you managed to take George’s hands again. “George.”</p>
<p>“Your mum helped me, she told me this was your favorite pub growing up,” he admitted, “I know you’ve been feeling overwhelmed through this all – oh, don’t shake your head.”</p>
<p>You froze.</p>
<p>“I wanted to take you somewhere familiar but…not magical,” he said, lowering his voice. “You’ve been part of my life for so long – I forget you weren’t always part of the wizarding world. This – <em> muggles </em> – it’s part of who you are and I never want us to forget that.”</p>
<p>“Well, we did just fight a war where my parentage was a point of contention,” you joked quietly.</p>
<p>George snorted and shook his head. “We never leave our world and I don’t want our life to always be magical. I want to know about your childhood <em> here</em>.”</p>
<p>“But you do know about it,” you said softly.</p>
<p>“I want to see it,” he said, eyes brightening. “We could go off to America, see your family in New York.”</p>
<p>You smiled. “It doesn’t bother me, you know. Not coming into muggle London. I’m used to using magic every day. It’s quite literally both our jobs.”</p>
<p>Before George could counter, you continued.</p>
<p>“<em>However </em>, I don’t mind coming back. This was my life, still is, and you’re sweet for even thinking of it,” you said, kissing his cheek. “Thank you.”</p>
<p>The food arrived quickly and your mouth immediately watered. “It’s been ages since I’ve had this, blimey it smells good,” you said, digging in.</p>
<p>“I was thinking, we could bring my dad along next time,” George said, “after the wedding.”</p>
<p>You nodded. “I know where to take him, he’d be chuffed really.”</p>
<p>“He really would be.” George laughed and wiped the corner of his mouth. “Angelina says it’s not fair that you being muggleborn gives you the advantage of being the favorite.”</p>
<p>Grinning, you shrugged a shoulder. “How’s the stag planning going?” You asked, slowing down. “Fred keeps giving me cryptic remarks about what’s going to happen. Are there strippers involved?”</p>
<p>George choked on a chip and you had to bite back a laugh. “Bloody hell, I hope not.”</p>
<p>“I wouldn’t mind,” you shrugged, “as long as you don’t when they arrive at mine.”</p>
<p>He shot you a dry look and you grinned. “Ginny and Tonks are planning my party. You know they’re hard to reign in. Fleur promised she’d try to make sure there was some order to it all.”</p>
<p>“I very much <em> would </em> mind,” he said hiding a smile.</p>
<p>“Nothing that’ll get you arrested,” you warned seriously “Your Mum’ll have a fit if you’re arrested a week before the wedding.”</p>
<p>“’Course not,” George said, indignant, “what do you think we get up to. Besides, everyone always says I’m the mischievous one. I know you like the back of my hand – nothing too crazy.”</p>
<p>“Me?” You said, a little insulted. “What could I possibly do?”</p>
<hr/>
<p>“I’m never drinking again,” George groaned, stirring in your lap.</p>
<p>“You threw up on my gardenias,” you said lightly, “and you took the piss out of me when I came home drunk.”</p>
<p>“Shh,” George whispered, “why are you yelling?”</p>
<p>You brushed the hair out away from his face and snorted. “I’m not yelling but I can if you’d like.”</p>
<p>“Please, <em> mercy</em>,” George buried his head into your stomach and then turned to look up at you. “Why is the room dark, is it night?”</p>
<p>“No,” you laughed, “I charmed the blinds. I knew you’d need a moment to bounce back.”</p>
<p>“Merlin’s beard, I love you,” he mumbled.</p>
<p>Huffing, you sat up a little and pulled his hair lightly. “You better, <em> you threw up on my gardenias</em>.”</p>
<p>“I’ll buy you new ones?” George said, tone hopeful.</p>
<p>“Yeah,” you snorted, “you will. Now, if you don’t mind – I’m going to go check on lunch and then I need to be off in an hour or two.”</p>
<p>“What time is it?” George asked, eyes shooting open and then immediately wincing.</p>
<p>“Nearly late afternoon love,” you said, kissing his forehead and sliding out from under him.</p>
<p>“What, wait, wait,” he grabbed at your clothes and you smacked his hands away.</p>
<p>“If you eat something, you’ll feel better,” you said, “and I’ve got to pack George, we’ll need to be quick. You can stay here; I’ll place a silencing charm on the room.”</p>
<p>“Where are you going?” George asked, eyes wide and sad.</p>
<p>You grinned at him and shook your head. “George, do you remember what day it is? I’ve got to go to Dromeda’s house tonight. The wedding is in three days?”</p>
<p>George shot up and grabbed at his head painfully. “That’s tonight?”</p>
<p>“<em>Yes dear</em>,” you said looking for your slippers. “I think Godric took off with my slip-”</p>
<p>“Do you have any of the…. potion?” George asked, his mouth twisting in disgust.</p>
<p>You straightened so quickly your vision darkened for a moment. “Which potion? <em> The </em> potion?”</p>
<p>George nodded.</p>
<p>“Are you – are you sure?” You asked, frozen.</p>
<p>“At this rate it’ll take me all day to be able to stand without being dizzy,” George said, squinting, “and you’re leaving soon.”</p>
<p>“Are you sure?” You asked again. “Remember what happened last time-”</p>
<p>“-don’t remind me.”</p>
<p>“-you threw up all over McGonagall.”</p>
<p>“<em>We said we’d never speak of that</em>!” George exclaimed.</p>
<p>You held your hands up. “Alright, alright, if you’re sure…” you made your way into the bathroom and pulled out the bright yellow bottle.</p>
<p>
  <em> Essence Elixir. </em>
</p>
<p>Maybe this wasn’t the best idea…George always had to ventilate the house when you brewed this.</p>
<p>
  <em> “It’s for hangovers,” Fred said once with an epic eye roll. “That’s such a pretentious name for it.” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> “Well I didn’t come up for it!” You said. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> “It’s vile too, can’t you add something so the taste isn’t so…horrid?” He’d asked you. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> “No. Anything will negate the – well, the essence.” </em>
</p>
<p>“Here you go,” you said tentatively. You handed him the long bottle and he pursed his lips. “Maybe it’s best if you hold your breath?”</p>
<p>George pinched his nose and pulled the stopper out with his teeth. In one fell swoop, the bottle was empty.</p>
<p>You both froze, blinking at each other, and you reached for your wand. “How…do you feel?”</p>
<p>“Not the worst,” he said, scrunching his face together.</p>
<p>“I don’t think anything can be worse than <em> throwing up on McGonagall</em>,” you said.</p>
<p>“Honestly woman, do you like kicking me while I’m down?” He asked.</p>
<p>You smirked and reached for his hand. “Let’s go, some food will make the potion settle better.”</p>
<p>“Blimey, it works quick,” he said, stumbling as you led him down the stairs. “My headache is gone.”</p>
<p>“Of course, it works,” you shot him a smirk, “I made it.”</p>
<p>George rolled his eyes. “Don’t be so smug – that smells <em> amazing</em>.”</p>
<p>“I thought you’d enjoy some grease today,” you said motioning towards the table. He sat down, Godric immediately jumping up to his shoulders and he grinned.</p>
<p>“Hello Godric,” George said, rubbing his head with his knuckles. “Did you miss me?”</p>
<p>“He’s back from the land of the dead,” you said as you rounded the table.</p>
<p>“Ha, ha, <em> ha</em>,” George said dryly.</p>
<p>You placed the plates down on the table and tapped George’s shoulder with your wand.</p>
<p>“Are you checking my vitals?” He asked around a mouthful of pancakes.</p>
<p>“No,” you lied.</p>
<p>“Badger, I’m fine,” he said.</p>
<p>“Of course, you are,” you said easily.</p>
<p>“I’m going to eat your eggs,” he threatened.</p>
<p>You put your wand down at that and sat down. “I cook and this is the thanks I get?”</p>
<p>George pressed a sticky kiss to your cheek and you huffed. “Cheers, love.”</p>
<p>“Honestly,” you mumbled, “what would you do without me?”</p>
<p>“I was miserable,” he said quietly, “and I never want to do it again.”</p>
<p>Glancing up at him, you saw his eyes were unfocused and turned towards the window. You’d all get like this sometimes, especially during stressful situations. </p>
<p>You reached out and gently squeezed his knee. Blinking, he turned to you and you smiled. “I’m not going anywhere, remember? I’ll be back in a few days. Besides, I’m counting on you not to set fire to our <em> home. </em>”</p>
<p>His tension eased at your tone and smiled. “If you remember correctly, I cook half the time,” he said.</p>
<p>“Oh, I’m not worried about your cooking,” you said, narrowing your eyes. “Do not take my absence as approval of experimenting inside the house. Go to the shop if you have to!”</p>
<p>“Oi, my experiments have all been controllable-”</p>
<p>“-you transfigured the back fence into putty and it caught <em> fire</em>-”</p>
<p>“<em> -one time! </em>” He exclaimed. “Angelina fixed it before it could even break! Besides, we sell that potion in the shop today.”</p>
<p>You shot him a look.</p>
<p>“No experiments,” he said, lifting a hand in surrender.</p>
<p>“I’ve left you some dessert,” you said, pointing to the fridge. “I was stress baking.”</p>
<p>George’s eyebrow rose. “I want everything to go well,” you said quietly, “the last time we were separated, everything exploded at the end.”</p>
<p>“Nothing will go wrong,” George said, assuring you. “The wedding has been planned perfectly. I’ve double checked with all the vendors. We’re set. Besides, we’ve got mum on our side if anything does go wrong.”</p>
<p>“You’re right,” you said, your stomach suddenly flipping. “I’ve got a bit more time, want to go down to the coffee shop before I go?”</p>
<p>George perked up. “That does sound nice,” he said, chewing thoughtfully. He placed his fork down and his hand searched for yours. He intertwined your fingers together and you smiled up at him.</p>
<p>“It’ll be okay,” you breathed. “It’s all okay.”</p>
<p>“Exactly,” George said.</p>
<hr/>
<p>“Okay,” you said quietly, placing your bag by the fireplace. “Remember, I’ll see you in two days.”</p>
<p>“Three,” George mumbled, eyes big and sad.</p>
<p>“Do not look at me like that,” you said, pinching his arm. “I don’t want to go either.”</p>
<p>“Then you shouldn’t!”</p>
<p>“<em>What are you two doing? </em> ” A tinny voice came from the fireplace. “<em>For Merlin’s sake, it’s two nights not an eternity. I think Badger went into hiding quicker than this! You’ve got your whole lives to be together, now come on</em>!”</p>
<p>Tonks disappeared and you couldn’t help but snort at George’s affronted expression.</p>
<p>“She’s right,” you said, sighing.</p>
<p>“What does she know,” George huffed. “I’ve packed your slippers – I found them under the kitchen table. I also put in some snacks, for later. I know you get hungry in the night.”</p>
<p>You felt your heart swell. “You’re great, you know that?” You asked, smiling up at him.</p>
<p>“’Course I am, had to be to keep you around,” he joked weakly.</p>
<p>“Oh, stop it with the sad eyes Weasley, you’re killing me,” you sighed. “Don’t forget to feed Godric and Helga.”</p>
<p>“I know dear,” he said, rolling his eyes. “They are my pets too, you know?”</p>
<p>You hummed, grabbed your bags, and turned back around. “Oh! Don’t forget Frank – and Emma. Oh, oh, and Helen Mirren she’s on the windowsill in the greenhouse. Remember, she needs-”</p>
<p>“-to be watered with the potion on the left not water.” George said, crossing his heart. “You’ve only shown me a thousand times.”</p>
<p>“Okay, okay,” you said, kissing him. “I love you.”</p>
<p>“I love you,” he said, kissing your temple quickly. “Don’t let mum terrorize you.”</p>
<p>“Don’t let Fred terrorize my house!” You quipped back.</p>
<p>George’s laughter echoed as the green flames engulfed you.</p>
<p>“She’s here!” Tonks’ hand reached into the fireplace and pulled you out.</p>
<p>“Auntie Badger!” A tiny voice said, chubby arms coming around your legs.</p>
<p>“Teddy!” You exclaimed, pulling him into your arms. “My favorite godson, have you been good today?”</p>
<p>“No,” Tonks snorted, “’been terrorizing the cats again.”</p>
<p>You grinned and tickled his belly. “Ah, really does take after you in everything but looks, doesn’t he?”</p>
<p>Tonks shot you a look and you smiled. “Hello Tonks,” you said squeezing her hand.</p>
<p>“Yeah, yeah, come on – I’m starving and Molly won’t let us even look at dinner until you’re at the table.”</p>
<p>“I’m coming!”</p>
<p>///</p>
<p>After dinner, Molly, Ginny, Angelina, and Fleur had left. The house felt very - <em> quiet</em>. Teddy had gone to bed hours ago, not wanting to leave your lap.</p>
<p>Tonks had moved your things into the third-floor bedroom. It seemed that you’d gotten very used to the chaos of the hospital and…well, the entire Weasley family, that the silence unnerved you.</p>
<p>You’d only just crawled into the bed when you heard the house creak. You tightened your hold on the blankets and sat up. This was ridiculous, you’ve slept over here before.</p>
<p>“There’s nothing there,” you said to yourself.</p>
<p><em> Of course, there isn’t </em> you thought to yourself, but you were very used to another body in bed with you.</p>
<p>You charmed a candle beside your bed and nodded to yourself. It was juvenile but there was no one here to judge you.</p>
<p>Apollo, one of Dromeda’s ridiculously fluffy cats, laid on the floor next to the bed. He purred loudly and the sound was comforting. However, try as you might, sleep wouldn’t come. You’d tried everything, transfiguring, tea, a warm blanket…and nothing. Just as you were about to give up and summon a book – you heard it again.</p>
<p>A soft creaking noise, <em> there </em> you thought, pinpointing it to the roof above you. Just as you were about to wake the whole house you saw a familiar figure.</p>
<p>The coyote erupted from the window and tossed it’s head in your direction.</p>
<p>“Hello you,” you said, smiling at the patronus. “Have you got a message for me?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, I can’t bloody sleep,” George said, his head bobbing by the slightly opened window.</p>
<p>Barely holding in the scream building in your throat, you glared at him. “<em>Bloody hell George</em>, you scared me,” you said, clutching your chest.</p>
<p>He grinned. “That’s what I sent the patronus for!”</p>
<p>“You could’ve sent it from home, nutter!” You huffed, opening the window as much as it could go. George clumsily climbed in and dropped the broom by the desk. “What are you doing here? If Dromeda hears you, she’ll tell Molly and your mum will <em> murder </em> us.”</p>
<p>“I couldn’t sleep,” he said simply, “I’ve been trying to since midnight, the bloody sun is almost up and I’m dead tired. The essence has worn off and my head feels like it’s splitting into two. Please, can we just sleep?”</p>
<p>“In bed?” You asked. “<em>That </em> bed? Together? In this house? Two days away from our wedding?”</p>
<p>“Unmarried and sharing a bed, scandalous I know,” George said, his tone dry. Without waiting for a response, he crawled under the covers and sighed. “It smells like you.”</p>
<p>“Our bed at home also probably smells like me,” you snorted, suddenly exhausted. You climbed into bed and George immediately wrapped himself around you.</p>
<p>“I hate this,” he said quietly, after you’d both settled. He dug his cold nose into your neck and you squirmed. “I don’t ever want to go to bed without you there again.”</p>
<p>“I’ll have to travel at some point,” you said around a yawn. “The Spanish healer last year said I’d be a good candidate for that program.”</p>
<p>“I’ll complain then too.” George squeezed your waist and you laughed. </p>
<p>“I know what you mean,” you said, turning so you could see him. “Is it normal? To be this stupidly in love after all these years?”</p>
<p>Eyes already closed; George smiled. “Yes.”</p>
<p>You nudged his nose with your own and he opened an eye. “My mum and dad are mad for each other,” he said, “yours are too. Linus…the way he looks at the photos of his wife. Remus and Tonks? It’s not that rare, Badger.”</p>
<p>You mulled that over quietly and laughed when George pointed out: “Ginny’s been in love with Harry since she was a first year.”</p>
<p>“She grew out of it,” you defended loyally.</p>
<p>“Yeah, and look who she’s going to marry,” he said.</p>
<p>He had a point.</p>
<p>“Love, <em> go to sleep</em>. I’m knackered,” he said, burying his face into your neck. “I’ve been up for what seems like days.”</p>
<p>“You have to promise to leave at sunrise,” you told him, “Tonks said she’d come get me in the morning.”</p>
<p>“Sneaking in to see my wife,” George mumbled, annoyed, “like we’re bloody teenagers.”</p>
<p>“Not married yet,” you reminded him.</p>
<p>“Sleep, Badger.”</p>
<hr/>
<p>True to his word, you felt the warm arms around you unlock as the first rays of sunshine filtered through your window. George pressed a kiss to your forehead and you only just caught him climbing out the window.</p>
<p>Instantly, you felt incredibly lonely. Curling around Apollo, who had climbed onto the bed sometime in the night, you couldn’t seem to fight off the emptiness. Just as you were contemplating going downstairs for some tea, you heard it.</p>
<p>The light patter of small feet creaked as your door opened quietly. You lifted your head and smiled when you saw Teddy in his pajamas.</p>
<p>“Come on,” you patted the bed.</p>
<p>Grinning, Teddy climbed next to you and curled into your arms. “You’re supposed to be asleep,” you told him.</p>
<p>“’wanna see Badger,” he said, pouting. “Mummy said no, don’t tell - okay?”</p>
<p>“Okay,” you said quietly, kissing his nose. He giggled and you felt your heart melt. Despite his daring escape, you could tell by the fluttering of his eyes, that he was sleepy.</p>
<p>“Come on, let’s sleep some more before breakfast,” you said, pulling him towards you.</p>
<p>“No, story, <em> story</em>,” he said, yawning. For as long as you’d known him, you’d taken to telling him stories. Muggle ones, some Ted had told you, some you learned from school. Now, it’d turned into something of a routine with you. </p>
<p>You nodded. “One story, then sleep.” He nodded eagerly. “Your father was my professor when I was in-”</p>
<p>“<em>’ogwarts</em>,” he said drowsily.</p>
<p>“That’s right, good job,” you said, rubbing a hand across his cheek. “He taught me how to use a freezing curse and caught me using it on your uncle Fred one day…”</p>
<p>As Teddy fell back asleep, you gently ran a hand through his wispy blonde hair. You felt yourself being pulled under and thought to yourself, <em> the next two days couldn’t be so bad </em> – it seemed you won’t be so lonely after all.</p>
<hr/>
<p>The night before your wedding you had to assure Molly twice, Tonks thrice, and Ginny a few times that you were okay. You’d had months to be anxious and now you felt fine. Despite the calm that you <em> had </em> felt, you managed to wake before your alarm. Blinking, you rubbed your eyes to try and shake off the sleep that clung to you.</p>
<p>After a languid stretch, your eyes shot open and you realized what had woken you. </p>
<p>Screaming. </p>
<p>Specifically, <em> Tonks’ </em> screaming. Moving quickly, you wrapped a robe around yourself and practically threw yourself down the stairs. Scrambling, you tried to pinpoint where the sound is coming from.</p>
<p>Skidding into the library, you almost slammed into a bookshelf. “Tonks, what’s wrong-” You stopped when you saw that she had her head stuck in the fireplace.</p>
<p>She quickly retreated and waved her wand. The embers died out and a look of rage fluttered across her face.</p>
<p>“Tonks?”</p>
<p>“Nothing,” she said, smiling forcefully, “did I wake you? I’m sorry. How did you sleep?”</p>
<p>You blinked. “Are we going to pretend that didn’t just happen?”</p>
<p>Tonks’ shoulders slumped. “The band took the wrong portkey and now they’re in Turkey! They don’t know if they’ll be able to return on time.”</p>
<p>“Okay,” you said softly, not wanting to spook her. “There’s no need to panic-”</p>
<p>Your assurances fell on deaf ears, as her panicked look returned in full force.</p>
<p>“The flowers that were delivered are all wrong, the baker is stuck at the Ministry trying to get a floo to Hogwarts because they missed their portkey, the carriages are the wrong color and somehow some are missing. George’s suit is nowhere to be found and the bloody tablecloths are the wrong size!” Tonks’ chest heaved, her skin looking pale and clammy.</p>
<p>“Um, I – what about-” you sunk into the nearest chair, your brain still trying to come online.</p>
<p>“Oh my God, this was supposed to be the start of a stressless day,” Tonks tugged nervously on a piece of her hair. “I’m sorry!”</p>
<p>Dromeda swooped into the room, her robe billowing behind her, and clapped her hands. “For Merlin’s sake Nymphadora, take a breath. We’ll get this all under control.”</p>
<p>The fact that Tonks didn’t argue over the use of her full name was testament to how stressed she was. You didn’t know if that made you feel better or worse.</p>
<p>“You, go make yourself some tea and start making the calls you need to make.” Tonks nodded, happy to have direction. Dromeda turned to you and smiled warmly. “You, don’t worry about a thing. Molly and I have everything under control. You just get ready for the scheduled brunch at the burrow, okay?”</p>
<p>You nodded. “Thank you Dromeda,” you said, standing. “Are you sure I can’t help?”</p>
<p>She frowned pensively and nodded. “Teddy should be up soon and you know he’ll only want you for the next hour. You two entertain yourselves and I’ll come up when we’re ready to leave.”</p>
<p>You thought of your flowers and the cake you’d been fantasizing over for the last six months and wrung your hands. “<em>But </em>-”</p>
<p>“No buts! We all agreed that on this day, you’d let us handle it all,” Dromeda shot you a knowing look and you withered.</p>
<p>“Alright,” you said quietly. “Thank you.”</p>
<p>“Go on now,” she ushered you out the door and towards the stairs. “He’ll be up any moment.”</p>
<p>As if planned, you heard Teddy call your name from down the hall.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Teddy seemed to know you were a little on edge and refused to be parted from you. Adjusting your arms around the dozing toddler, you kissed the top of his head.</p>
<p>“Who do I need to speak to then? <em> A whole bloody cake is missing and the wedding is in six hours! </em>” Molly’s screech could be heard from where you were, in George’s old room. Ginny, who sat on Fred’s bed, winced.</p>
<p>“Well, I’m sure that person is weeping,” Ginny sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. “I thought everything was set?”</p>
<p>“I thought so too,” you said, feeling the faintest bit nervous. “I hope it’s not too deviated from the original plans. George would feel a bit…”</p>
<p>“Sad? Angry? Horrified?” Ginny offered up.</p>
<p>You shot her a look. “Disappointed.”</p>
<p>Ginny frowned and sprawled backward. “I didn’t know weddings were so complicated,” she said quietly. “I think Mum might actually burst a vein.”</p>
<p>“I mean, I expected it to be honest,” you said, ever the pessimist, “expect the worst, hope for the best.”</p>
<p>“I think that’s considered realistic,” Hermione said from the door.</p>
<p>You grinned at Hermione. “Hello Hermione!” You said, going to stand and freezing when Teddy grumbled. “I’d hug you but-”</p>
<p>“A sleeping toddler takes precedence,” Hermione said, smiling softly at Teddy. “I’m assuming by the sheer volume of screaming coming from Andromeda and Molly that there is something wrong?”</p>
<p>“What <em> isn’t </em>wrong is an easier question,” you said, sighing.</p>
<p>“Oh no,” Hermione sat next to you. “What’s happened?”</p>
<p>“I don’t know exactly, Dromeda won’t let me help,” you said with an eye roll.</p>
<p>“That’s smart,” Hermione said.</p>
<p>“Oi!” You said, scrunching your nose.</p>
<p>“It’s true,” she said, “it’d only put you on edge. Did you want me to go see if I could help?”</p>
<p>“No, don’t leave us,” you said, clinging to her arm. “Ginny was just talking about how my wedding is making her nervous that hers will be a disaster also.”</p>
<p>“It won’t be a disaster,” Hermione said firmly and then whipped her head around to Ginny. “Harry proposed?”</p>
<p>Ginny flushed such a deep red you almost winced. “No, he did not,” Ginny said, glaring at you.</p>
<p>“But he’s asked?” You questioned, giving her blush. You grinned. “Or he’s brought the topic up.”</p>
<p>She avoided both your gazes and pinched the bridge of her nose. “You two are so <em> nosey</em>.”</p>
<p>“We’re your best friends,” Hermione said dryly.</p>
<p>“Yeah, you nutter, it’s our job, come on – out with it,” you kicked her lightly.</p>
<p>“It’s your wedding day,” she protested feebly.</p>
<p>“Weasley, I can hex you from here,” you threatened.</p>
<p>Ginny crossed her arms and nodded. “He’s brought it up, asked how I would feel.”</p>
<p>Hermione squealed. “It’d be so lovely; your parents would be so happy.”</p>
<p>“That’s what I’m afraid of,” Ginny sighed. “I’m not as patient as Badger. I think I’d elope.”</p>
<p>“You wouldn’t,” you said, “you wouldn’t do it to Potter <em> or </em>your mum.”</p>
<p>“How do you know?”</p>
<p>You snickered. “Potter can pretend he’s not interested all he wants but I saw the way his eyes perked up when we talked about the wedding plans. I think Ron’ll be the only one who lets Hermione decide everything.”</p>
<p>“I-I am nowhere near engaged much less <em> married </em>-”</p>
<p>“<em>WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU CAN’T HELP ME?” </em> The whole house seemed to shake with Molly’s fury. “<em>FIND ME SOMEONE WHO CAN OR I’LL JUMP THROUGH THIS PHONE AND CURSE YOUR HEAD OFF. </em>”</p>
<p>Hermione blinked, surprised.</p>
<p>“Welcome to our world for the last hour,” Ginny snorted.</p>
<p>“But we’re supposed to start brunch in half an hour,” Hermione said.</p>
<p>“Right you are Granger,” Tonks said from the doorway. Her hip cocked and hair bright blue, the color it always was when she was stressed. “I’ve come up to ask you for some help setting it all up.”</p>
<p>Hermione jumped up. “Of course.”</p>
<p>“Can I help?” You asked.</p>
<p>Tonks shook her head. “Too many cooks in the kitchen and all that.”</p>
<p>You sighed.</p>
<p>“It’s not much anyway, everyone’s almost here – they’ll probably come looking for you lot. Come down in twenty?” She asked, shooting you a sharp look.</p>
<p>“Yes mum,” you said, huffing.</p>
<p>“Good,” she said, nodding towards Hermione.</p>
<p>“Well,” you said to Ginny with a frown. “This’ll be interesting.”</p>
<hr/>
<p>As promised, you’d made your way downstairs twenty minutes later and were immediately surrounded by your friends.</p>
<p>Angelina, Fleur, Gabrielle, Muriel, and a few other familiar faces congratulated you.</p>
<p>“Am I crazy or can you feel Molly’s fury from here?” Angelina whispered, pointing to where a stressed looking Molly was taking deep breaths in the kitchen.</p>
<p>“It’s best we don’t ask,” you said, “it’s been a long day.”</p>
<p>“It’s the afternoon,” she said.</p>
<p>You snorted. “<em>Don’t ask </em>.”</p>
<p>Molly disappeared into the bathroom and emerged, ten minutes later, looking refreshed and much calmer.</p>
<p>Within moments, she’d sat everyone down at the tables set up and food levitated onto the table. She worked with precision and a tight smile on her face.</p>
<p>Thankfully, it only took a few sips of champagne and an hour to get her smiling again.</p>
<p>“I was so nervous the day I got married,” Molly said, patting your hand. “My mum was so angry.”</p>
<p>“Because you were getting married at nineteen,” Muriel snorted, “angry is putting it nicely. My sister was ready to hex you both.”</p>
<p>Molly shot Muriel a contemptuous look. You caught Tonks’ eyes and tried to keep in your laughter. Taking a bite of your food, you tossed some to Errol. He hooted balefully at you.</p>
<p>“Either way,” Molly said forcefully, “everything changes once you’re married.”</p>
<p>At that, you blinked. “What?”</p>
<p>“You don’t really have time for much else,” Molly said, “Bill came along quite soon after – which of course, it’d be lovely to have grandchildren.”</p>
<p>Tonks snorted, her tea splashing over to her hand and you shot her a look. “You hear that?” You said, turning to the girls. “Granger, Johnson, Ginny, Fleur – get to having those kids.”</p>
<p>Hermione and Ginny turned bright red, while Angelina laughed dryly. Fleur looked flustered and Muriel chuckled.</p>
<p>“You’ve got a whole life ahead of you,” Muriel said, shooting Molly a sharp look. “There’s no need to be rushing to have children, or at all really – I’ve always found them so bothersome.”</p>
<p>“Muriel!” Molly squeaked.</p>
<p>You, however, laughed.</p>
<p>Sputtering, Molly rubbed her temple. “What I meant was, she’s going to be a married woman. Life is different after that.”</p>
<p>Fleur nodded and you shot Tonks a nervous look. Did everything magically change overnight? You always thought…well, you and George were you and George. You’d been together since you were kids. Would an additional ring and new name really make it so different?</p>
<p>“It doesn’t change much, not really,” Tonks said, placing a reassuring hand on your arm. “Your relationship is just more cemented, you’re tied legally. Although – in the muggle world, you’re technically still single.”</p>
<p>“Comforting thought,” you said dryly.</p>
<p>“Oh,” Molly straightened, realizing you looked uncomfortable, “it’s a <em> good </em>change.”</p>
<p>You winced realizing how your sudden panic might look. “Not that I’m not happy to tie myself to your son…”</p>
<p>Molly laughed. “You’ll see my dear,” she squeezed your hand.</p>
<p>After everyone had drank their tea and eaten their breakfast, Hermione dutifully reminded Molly that they needed to pack. Ginny rolled her eyes. “It’s like the world will collapse if we deviate from the schedule.”</p>
<p>“We’ve only got twenty minutes, Ginny!” Hermione called.</p>
<p>You smiled at her expression and saw Tonks duck outside. Dromeda waved you off and you thanked her before following Tonks out into the garden.</p>
<p>“What are you doing?” You asked her as she sat into a nearby chair. She blinked innocently at you.</p>
<p>“I am just taking a moment,” Tonks said, “this morning was hectic…I mean, totally under control.”</p>
<p>You rose a brow. “<em>Right.</em>”</p>
<p>“It is!” Tonks said, not meeting your eyes. “Molly and my mum have it all under control.”</p>
<p>“Say it once more and I’ll believe you,” you joked, slumping into a lawn chair to her right.</p>
<p>Tonks’ shoulder slumped a little. “I <em> think </em>they’ve mostly got it together – I don’t think Molly would’ve sat for tea if she didn’t.”</p>
<p>“That’s true, she would’ve been threatening some poor worker through the fireplace,” you said, reminded of the image of Molly when you’d arrived.</p>
<p>“Well, at least the weather’s cooperating,” Tonks sighed, turning her face up towards the sun.</p>
<hr/>
<p>By the time you’d managed to get your footing after landing, you were soaked to the bone.</p>
<p>Molly and Fleur immediately begin shrieking. Tonks’ shoulders slumped and you couldn’t help but lean towards her. “What’s that you said about the weather?” You wiped the rain from your eyes.</p>
<p>“Don’t make me hit you,” she hissed. “We’re <em> cursed</em>. I’ve cursed you!”</p>
<p>At that, you finally cracked a smile and casted a drying charm on the miraculously still sleeping Teddy in your arms. “We’re not cursed, it’s just…bad luck. Come on,” you said, ushering her towards the entrance.</p>
<p>By the time you all made it into the building, you were all drenched and Molly was practically weeping.</p>
<p>“It’s supposed to be <em> sunny</em>,” she said, casting multiple drying charms on you all. She turned towards the open door and a small sob escaped her throat. “Bloody weather. Where’s Minerva?”</p>
<p>She turned on her heel and disappeared in an angry flourish.</p>
<p>You carefully handed Teddy to Dromeda and clasped your hands. “I think it’s time I started seeing what I could help with.”</p>
<p>Tonks sighed. “But the common room is ready for all of us – we’re supposed to be getting ready. George and the lot are already in the Gryffindor common room. Guests will start arriving in an hour or two.”</p>
<p>“You go down, I know Hermione and everyone else is waiting there,” you said, squeezing her arm softly. “I’ll be there soon, let me just check in with Molly.”</p>
<p>“Alright,” Tonks said, taking off towards your old common room. “If you’re not there in twenty minutes, I’m sending Ginny after you!”</p>
<p>Ginny, who had been following her, turned and shot you a menacing look before winking.</p>
<p>You smiled and jogged quickly towards the greenhouses. You rounded the corner and immediately felt like you were drenched in ice cold water.</p>
<p>“Badger!” A jolly voice greeted you. Turning towards the sound, you grinned when you saw Sir Nicholas.</p>
<p>“<em>Hello</em>!” You said, beaming up at him. “How are you?”</p>
<p>“Very well thank you. I appreciate the invitation to your wedding, it was very thoughtful of you,” he said, looking pleased.</p>
<p>“Of course,” you said, “although I am sorry it seems everything is going to be shifted.”</p>
<p>“Ah,” Sir Nicholas said, waving a hand casually. “The rain shouldn’t be long. I daresay it might be over soon.”</p>
<p>A rumble of thunder shook the skies. You glanced out the window doubtfully.</p>
<p>“Besides, Professor Sprout has done a marvelous job! Those are lovely flowers you’ve picked. I helped arrange some myself!” He said.</p>
<p>You tilted your head. <em> Flowers</em>?</p>
<p>“Would you excuse me?” You asked him, your legs itching to take you towards the greenhouses.</p>
<p>“Of course, of course!” He said, waving you off. “I’ll see you at the ceremony!”</p>
<p>You waved and darted across the courtyard before making your way towards the back garden.</p>
<p>“And just where do you think you’re going?” A familiar voice called out. An instinctual panic rose in your chest before you realized she was teasing and you were no longer a student.</p>
<p>“Hello Professor,” you said, turning to face McGonagall.</p>
<p>“Molly and I have everything under control,” she said with a soft smile. “I don’t want you to worry about anything.”</p>
<p>“But – the rain-” you said with a tight expression.</p>
<p>McGonagall nodded towards the lawn. “Pomona and I have managed to take care of that. If you don’t mind, I think the greenhouses would make a great replacement for the lawn.”</p>
<p>“The greenhouses?”</p>
<p>“Yes,” her voice faltered. “Unless, we could move it into the Great Hall – I just assumed-”</p>
<p>“No, no,” you said, “that’s a brilliant substation Professor. Quite literally a few meters to the left.”</p>
<p>She smiled, pleased. “Wonderful. Now, if you please, we’ve got this all taken care of-”</p>
<p>“Minerva, I’ve rounded up all the flowers- oh! Dear girl, I didn’t know you’d arrived!” Sprout’s round, kind face appeared around the corner and you smiled into the tight hug she gave you.</p>
<p>“How are y- <em> are those marigolds</em>?” Your voice came out shrill. There, behind Sprout, were a few hundred levitating buckets of marigolds. “I thought the florist had gotten the wrong flowers!”</p>
<p>“They did, but I didn’t.” Sprout grinned cheekily. “You didn’t doubt your old professor now, did you?” She patted the nearest flowers and they preened under her touch. “Of course, I had some! They’re lovely, aren’t they? I’ve got some roses, greenery, oh – the most <em> beautiful </em> hanging ivy-”</p>
<p>You straightened with every word, spirits lifting and mood improving. McGonagall shook her head and herded you towards the stairwell on your left.</p>
<p>“Alright, that’s enough out of you,” she said to Sprout, who laughed heartily, “I want you down with everyone that’s waiting on you. Your groom arrived just before you did and we’ve got to keep to schedule as best we can.”</p>
<p>Feeling bold, and grateful, you pulled McGonagall into a rare hug. “Thank you, professor,” you said quietly. “I really appreciate your help.”</p>
<p>She sniffed and wrapped her arms around you in a surprisingly strong grip. “Of course. We take care of our own here at Hogwarts.”</p>
<p>Tears stung your eyes and you laughed wetly. You rubbed an eye and Sprout smiled. “I suspect that won’t be the first set of tears we see today.”</p>
<p>McGonagall huffed and pointed. “Off you go now.”</p>
<hr/>
<p>“What rotten luck,” Angelina said, staring up at the raining sky. While Molly and Tonks continued to bemoan the situation, Hermione looked pensive.</p>
<p>“I think it’s lovely,” Luna said brightly, her eyes joyful. “It’s good luck, you know? My mum and dad got married in the rain. She said it was a sign that someone was watching over you.”</p>
<p>You smiled softly, sharing a knowing look with Dromeda and Tonks. “Is it? Well that settles it then,” you said. “It’s good luck <em> Nymphadora, </em>so please stop scowling.”</p>
<p>She huffed at you, her hair looking faintly pink before settling back on her brown. “I’m going to <em> choke </em> that band manager when I see him,” she said. “How hard is it to take the scheduled portkey?”</p>
<p>“Oh, quite difficult,” Luna said.</p>
<p>You glanced at Ginny, who was already biting back a smile, and you coughed to try and conceal yours. Angelina shook her head at you both.</p>
<p>“Look,” Hermione said, excited. “The carriages are arriving!”</p>
<p>Tonks rushed to the window and grinned. “They’ve got the right color!” She slumped, relieved. “Molly is a miracle worker.”</p>
<p>“That, we agree on,” you said, raising your glass.</p>
<p>“To Molly,” Tonks cheered. You all raised your glasses and took big sips.</p>
<p>Fleur had taken it upon herself to make sure you were all looking presentable. Even Ginny, doubtful as ever, had to admit that the elaborate braid she’d twisted her hair into was beautiful. “I zink, you are done <em> ma chérie </em>,” Fleur said, finally done with the charms she’d taken a good hour to place on you.</p>
<p>Stretching, you straightened your shoulders and thanked her. “<em>Magnifique</em>,” she said, a pleased look in her eye as she observed you. Suddenly, she stopped and her eyes welled up.</p>
<p>“Oh, <em> Fleur</em>,” you said thickly, your own emotions surfacing.</p>
<p>“<em>Je suis désolé, </em> ” she said, dabbing at her eyes then rushing to check to see if she’d smudged her makeup. “<em>Merde </em>.”</p>
<p>You giggled and she smiled at you. “I’m just – so ‘appy to see you both make it ‘ere.” She grabbed your hands tightly. “You both deserve this moment. This happiness.”</p>
<p>Swallowing around the lump in your throat, you pulled her to you and hugged her tightly. “You’re all going to make me cry today, it’s ridiculous.”</p>
<p>“Oi,” Ginny said, “I haven’t done anything.”</p>
<p>“Not yet,” Hermione added, “wait until you hear her maid of honor speech.”</p>
<p>Shooting her a look, Ginny grinned innocently. “I’m not showing you so don’t even ask.”</p>
<p>“Isn’t everyone supposed to be nice to the bride?” You asked, grabbing a piece of fruit off the table.</p>
<p>Before anyone could retort, a dressed-up Molly knocked on the door. “Tonks? Are you ready dear, I need your help with – oh, darling girl,” she sniffed, “you look <em> wonderful</em>.”</p>
<p>“Thank you,” you grinned and faltered when you saw she was crying. “Oh, Molly, I haven’t even gotten dressed yet!”</p>
<p>“I know, I know,” she said, clearing her throat. “I’m just so happy.”</p>
<p>You smiled.</p>
<p>“How do you feel?” She asked. “We’ve got everything under control.”</p>
<p>“I don’t doubt it,” you said, and you didn’t.</p>
<p>“Good, good.”</p>
<p>“Is George alright?” You asked, shooting her a sheepish look. “I do miss him.”</p>
<p>“Oh, I know,” she said, rolling her eyes, “he’s been whinging about it since he set eyes on me. I’ll tell you what I told him – it’ll make seeing each other today much more special.”</p>
<p>You squeezed her hand and let Teddy stumble out from under his mum. He climbed into your lap and you blew a raspberry into one of his cheeks. “Hello Lupin,” you said, tickling one of his feet. He giggled, his blonde hair turning a bright blue and you beamed.</p>
<p>“Should I tell Molly that you’ve probably jinxed your wedding with George sneaking over that first night?” Tonks whispered, pretending to be checking on Teddy.</p>
<p>Choking on your spit, you waved away Ginny’s concerned look and reached out to pinch Tonks.</p>
<p>“Tonks!”</p>
<p>She grinned. “Please, I’ve known you both since you were first years,” she snorted, “I have wards!”</p>
<p>“We didn’t do anything!” You said quickly. “We just – couldn’t sleep without – I’m so used to him being – oh, stop <em> laughing </em>Tonks!”</p>
<p>Her eyes softened and she kissed your forehead. “I know, I’m only teasing.”</p>
<p>You quieted, both of you looking down at a giggling Teddy.</p>
<p>“He’d be so excited; he would’ve had ten aurors at each exit.”</p>
<p>“He would’ve,” you snorted, “that overprotective fool.”</p>
<p>“Tonks?” Molly called.</p>
<p>“Coming!” She winked at you and disappeared through the door.</p>
<p>Luna floated around the common room, talking to the plants and Hermione shot you a look. “I told her they like to be talked to,” you said defensively. “It’s true!”</p>
<p>“Blimey, you weren’t kidding when you said you all invited half the Ministry,” Ginny said.</p>
<p>You all rushed to the windows and watched as multiple formations of aurors descended on brooms. Kingsley, at the front, immediately began to point and give orders.</p>
<p>“Can reporters even make it onto Hogwarts?” You asked.</p>
<p>“Remember, that old bat is still out there,” Hermione hissed, her eyes narrowing.</p>
<p>“Skeeter?” You asked. “She doesn’t scare me.”</p>
<p>“Good, because if I see her, I’m hexing her,” Ginny said.</p>
<p>A loud knock on the door startled you all.</p>
<p>“Yes?” Dromeda asked.</p>
<p>“Can we come in?” A familiar voice called.</p>
<p>You perked up and ran towards the door. “Dean!” You grinned, barely giving him enough space, you wrapped your arms around him. “It’s been too long, you tosser.”</p>
<p>“Blimey Badger, make sure not to make it too clear Thomas here is your favorite,” Seamus mused, eyes teasing.</p>
<p>“Hello Seamus,” you said, giving him a hug as well. You turned around and punched Dean in the shoulder. “What’s the matter with you? Do you not know how to write?”</p>
<p>“Ouch, <em> bloody hell woman</em>,” he rubbed his shoulders and greeted everyone else in the room. “I was overseas!”</p>
<p>“Helga made it a few times,” you reminded him.</p>
<p>“Well, I’m back now,” he said, “I’ve missed you!”</p>
<p>You grinned. “You better.”</p>
<p>“It’s surreal, being back here again,” Dean told you, sitting on a nearby chair. Seamus nodded emphatically.</p>
<p>“I thought you two would’ve gotten married before the war,” Seamus said, “cost me a few sickles.”</p>
<p>You rolled your eyes.</p>
<p>“Have you gone to see the guys yet?” You asked.</p>
<p>Dean nodded. “George looks ready to deck everyone,” he snorted. “’Said the universe owed you two?”</p>
<p>Smiling, you shook your head and sat back down. “I’m assuming your mum is on the train with the rest of the muggles?”</p>
<p>Dean snorted and Seamus laughed. “I can’t believe McGonagall let them take the Hogwarts Express in.”</p>
<p>“My mum was over the moon,” Dean admitted. “My sisters didn’t sleep last night. Thank you for inviting them.”</p>
<p>“Of course, I still have breakfast with your mum every last Friday of the month. Besides, your sisters have always wanted to know what the train is like - it’s only fair! We’re family now Thomas, remember?” You said, and he beamed at you. “Besides, they should be arriving soon.”</p>
<p>Dean reached out and took one of your hands in his. “I’m happy we’ve made it here. To this part of our lives,” he said softly.</p>
<p>“Me too,” you said, squeezing his hand. “Tell me about America. Did you love New York as much as I thought you would?”</p>
<p>///</p>
<p>Dean had only just finished talking about his time in New York when Tonks returned.</p>
<p>“It’s all done, just in time for everyone to be seated,” she said, exaggeratedly wiping her forehead. Fleur puttered around her, casting a few charms to make sure every hair was in place.</p>
<p>You frowned. “Oh, I wanted to see if I could sneak down before and take a look.”</p>
<p>“You should’ve!” Tonks said. “I thought you were, it’s too late now.”</p>
<p>Glancing at the clock on the wall, you jumped. “<em>Bloody hell </em> is that the time?”</p>
<p>Hermione, following Tonks, sped into the room. “Alright, the boys are ready. Are you – you’re not dressed yet?” She turned towards Dean and Seamus and pushed them towards the door. “Out, out, <em> out</em>, you two need to take your seats!”</p>
<p>“I’ll catch you later, yeah?” Dean asked, waving.</p>
<p>You nodded, letting Fleur and Tonks pull you towards your outfit. “I’ll be the one tripping over my feet and staining the white.”</p>
<p>Seamus laughed and winced when Hermione yelled. You walked into a small room and the door closed behind you.</p>
<p>“Did you see, Badger?” Tonks asked, her voice muffled through the door.</p>
<p>“See what?” You asked.</p>
<p>“The rain stopped,” she replied.</p>
<p>Slipping on discarded clothes littered across the floor, you craned to see out the small window. Sure enough, the sun had started to break through the dark clouds. The grey was ebbing away and a warm orange had overtaken the rest.</p>
<p>“If we time it just right, the sun’ll set just as planned,” Tonks said as you opened the door. “It’ll look lovely in the greenhouses.”</p>
<p>“Alright,” you said, taking a steadying breath to settle the flutters in your stomach. You glanced around the room and realized you were alone.</p>
<p>Tonks eyes glistened dangerously. “You look bloody beautiful.”</p>
<p>You smiled. “Thank you, Dora.”</p>
<p>“Oh, you’ll make me cry,” she sniffled, hugging you tightly.</p>
<p>“But you won’t because it’ll set me off and then we’ll both get yelled at by Fleur,” you said. “Are they-”</p>
<p>“Downstairs, waiting on you,” Tonks said, wiping a tear. “Hay fever,” she said meekly.</p>
<p>“I guess you’re my escort down then,” you said.</p>
<p>She offered you her elbow and you took it gracefully. You carefully made your way up the stairs, stumbling only once. You were both quiet, pensive almost. You’d decided early on that you hadn’t wanted anyone to walk you down the aisle.</p>
<p>You and George weren’t the most traditional of sorts, so it seemed fitting.</p>
<p>Glancing down at the familiar painting that guarded the kitchen entrance, you swore the pear wiggled.</p>
<p>
  <em> “Come on you two, I’ll teach you how to sneak into the kitchens.” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Fred grinned, excited. “I knew you’d come in handy!” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> You rolled your eyes and he cheered, running a few feet ahead of you. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> George, however, dropped his arm and took your hand in his. You furrowed your brows and tilted your head back to look at him. “Alright?” You asked. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> He shook his head at you. “I can’t believe you took on three fourth years on your own. You didn’t even use magic on Flint - you – you’re something.” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> You grinned and squeezed his hand gratefully. “Hufflepuffs aren’t such pushovers huh?” You joked. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> George threw his head back and laughed. You couldn’t help but be warmed by the sound of it. </em>
</p>
<p>Smiling, you let the memory pass and let Tonks guide you towards the landing. As you weaved through the columns, you glanced at the Great Hall. A quick flash of the bodies clouded your vision but it was soon replaced by another image.</p>
<p>
  <em> “We’ve always said the hat made a mistake,” Fred said, nudging George. “Remember how lost she kept getting her first year? Maybe you were destined for Gryffindor.” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> You huffed. “It’s a big school!” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> George smiled and placed an arm over your shoulders. “No, I think she’s Hufflepuff through and through.” </em>
</p>
<p>“Come on, the girls should be lined up,” Tonks said, “Ginny has your bouquet.”</p>
<p>You nodded, following quickly. Tonks stopped for a moment at the stop of another set of stairs and you glanced out the window to your left.</p>
<p>In the distance, you could see the lake.</p>
<p>
  <em> “I’m muggleborn, you know, just like Hermione and Justin.” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> “You don’t say,” he said lightly. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> You hit him in the shoulder and he laughed. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> “It’ll all turn out okay,” George said with the familiar confidence of his. “I won’t let anything happen to you.” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> His fingers slowly reached out and tangled themselves in yours. You bit back a smile and let him bring your joined hands to rest on his stomach. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> “What if it doesn’t?” You asked quietly, closing your book. Ron and Fred’s laughter floated over.  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> George looked up at you and smiled softly. “Then we figure something else out, like we always do.” </em>
</p>
<p>It seemed like the castle had decided to be merciful today. The halls of your former home didn’t haunt you. Instead, they were comforting, as they’d once been.</p>
<p>“Be careful, those last ones are a bit wobbly,” Tonks said. You nodded, gripping her hand tightly and you descended the steps carefully.</p>
<p>“Nervous?” She asked.</p>
<p>You turned to look at her when you realized you were in the courtyard – a few steps away from the greenhouses. You slowed, eyeing the stone benches on the sides.</p>
<p>
  <em> Colorful firecrackers and fireworks filled the sky. They created shapes and followed a pattern that made them look like snowflakes. You stared up at it, awed, and when the last few popped - you saw that the courtyard was filled with students clapping and laughing along to the makeshift show. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Suddenly, flashes of orange and yellow fell softly around you. You caught a few and pulled one out of your hair. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Marigolds. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> “I love you,” George said, flushing, his eyes sincere as he flickered between you and the flowers he was holding. “I love you quite a lot.” </em>
</p>
<p>“No,” you said, blinking away the memory, and you weren’t – not really. “I’m excited.”</p>
<p>Tonks smiled brightly, so brightly it reached her eyes. For a moment, you caught a flash of the old her in her radiance. Then, it was gone, but what was left was just as wonderful. You hugged her tightly, for the fiftieth time that day, and lingered for a moment.</p>
<p>“Are you ready?” She asked, her eyes twinkling.</p>
<p>“To see your work or to get married?”</p>
<p>She shrugged casually. “Both, of course.”</p>
<p>You grinned and nodded. “Let’s do this.”</p>
<p>Tonks dropped your arm and rushed forward. You saw Ginny, Fleur, Hermione, and Teddy standing in the grass behind the large oak tree. The sun had turned golden, the rays warming the cool breeze that the rain had left behind. It had started to dip lower and when you glanced beyond the tree’s branches, you felt like you’d been struck.</p>
<p><em> What? </em> You couldn’t believe what you were looking at. The four, separate, greenhouses had been merged to form one long structure. The chairs that were meant to have been set up on the lawn were in neat, organized rows. Even at a distance you could see a gauzy mesh hanging from the ceilings and what looked like hundreds of lights sparkling from all corners.</p>
<p>Directly outside the doors, a pathway of candles lit the way towards the aisle. The one Tonks was now guiding Teddy down. The rushing in your ears died down and you could hear the faint notes of the song you’d carefully chosen with George.</p>
<p>Hermione turned, shooting you a reassuring smile, before she too disappeared into the greenhouse. A warm hand came to your wrist and you startled. Shifting your gaze back to Ginny, she nodded at you.</p>
<p>“Alright?”</p>
<p>You inhaled deeply and nodded. “Yeah.” She grinned and hugged you tightly. Ginny handed you your bouquet of marigolds and roses.</p>
<p>“Remember, count to ten before you hear the cue,” she said, “and careful with the runner. Do <em> not </em> trip.”</p>
<p>Giggling, you squeezed her hand gratefully. “Yes mum.”</p>
<p>She squeezed back before straightening and walking carefully away from you.</p>
<p>“<em>Please stand, </em>” a voice instructed.</p>
<p>You closed your eyes and tightened your grip on the bouquet. <em> One, two, three… </em>Your mind quieted, cooperating for once, and you smiled. With measured, but cautious, steps, you walked down the aisle.</p>
<p>The first person you noticed was McGonagall. She had a soft smile on her face and stood at the center. The second thing that struck you, was the sheer number of flowers. Marigolds, roses, daisies - <em> was that Frank? </em> – all decorated the room. You glanced up and saw a few of them floating gently, bumping the fairies and raining occasional petals onto you. The lights were warm, creating a haloed glow that you wanted to bask in. Sure enough, the glass allowed for sunbeams, showering everything in iridescence. </p>
<p>It was beautiful.</p>
<p>As much as you hated yourself for giving into the cliché, you couldn’t help the stinging in your eyes. You swallowed around the lump in your throat and rounded the last set of chairs. You lowered your gaze from the ceiling and your breath caught.</p>
<p>There, amongst the warmth of the lights and the glittering sun, stood George. His eyes widened and his expression softened. For a moment, everything disappeared and only you two remained.</p>
<p>After what felt like an eternity you found yourself in front of him. Ginny reached out, taking the flowers from your hands. George’s fingers found yours, anchoring you to this moment, and you gripped them tightly.</p>
<p>“Hello you,” you said quietly, astounded that your voice was working.</p>
<p>George smiled brightly, blinding you more than anything else in the room. “Hello love.”</p>
<p>McGonagall cleared her throat. “Please, be seated,” she said and you saw everyone behind you take their seats. It was at the sight of your parents waving that you noticed something. Three empty chairs in the front row, directly next to Dromeda.</p>
<p>You squinted and immediately felt your heart stop.</p>
<p>Each chair held a framed photograph. The first, of your dear friend Edward Tonks. He was bent over a desk, waving happily at the camera and nodding his head along to an unheard melody. He pushed his glasses up onto his nose and scribbled furiously onto the paper in front of him. The second, was of Sirius Black. He was much younger than you’d ever seen him, his hair perfectly in place and outfit blinding. He sped along on a broom; his head thrown back in rambunctious laughter.</p>
<p>The last – was of Remus Lupin. Your eyes teared as you saw his face again – you’d instantly recognized the photo. It’d been taken at 12 Grimmauld Place. He was standing in front of a Christmas tree, in a terrible Christmas sweater, a scowl on his face. A beat later, you skidded around the corner in a matching sweater. A grin replaced his scowl and he wrapped an arm around your shoulder. Seventeen-year-old you beamed up at him and he laughed at a silly joke you’d heard Bill say earlier that day. With wide grins, you both aimed them at the camera and waved.</p>
<p>George brought his lips to your ear and said quietly: “They would’ve loved to have been here. It wouldn’t be fair to their memories to act like they aren’t.”</p>
<p>You blinked back tears and pressed a kiss to his cheek, ignoring McGonagall’s sigh. “You’re amazing, thank you.”</p>
<p>“You two were never far from each other,” McGonagall joked, “I shouldn’t have assumed that this would stop you.”</p>
<p>“Sorry Professor,” you said sheepishly. George squeezed your intertwined hands.</p>
<p>“I’d like to welcome everyone and thank every one of you for being here on this day,” McGonagall started. “I can’t think of a better place than Hogwarts to hold this celebration for this occasion.”</p>
<p>“The most remarkable moment in life is when you meet the person who makes you feel complete. The person who makes the world a beautiful and magical place. I can only say that I was both lucky, and unlucky, enough to see you two find each other,” she said, smiling at you both. “I haven’t seen a more resilient couple, one that deserves the years of happiness that awaits them.”</p>
<p>George looked down at you and you smiled. McGonagall’s voice faded as you took in his expression. <em> I love you </em>, he mouthed. You smiled and turned back to McGonagall.</p>
<p>“The bride and groom have each prepared vows that they will read now,” she said, stepping back a little.</p>
<p>You had asked to speak first, not sure if you would be able to get through it all if you didn’t. Ginny handed you a yellowed fragile paper.</p>
<p>“What feels like a lifetime ago, when I was in a forest in Scotland, I wrote you a letter,” you said, unfolding a worn paper that you knew well. All the ridges, the ripped edges, and the creases. “This was special, something I wasn’t ever going to mail but words I wanted you to know…just in case I couldn’t tell you myself. I want to read some of it now.” George’s expression sobered; his eyes filled with understanding. You glanced out at the rows of chairs and found Dean. He smiled sadly.</p>
<p>“I’ve spent over half my life in love with you and not even death can stop that. You are the love of my life and I knew it that day in Diagon Alley. It was my first real time seeing other witches and wizards – when you <em> literally </em> knocked me off my feet,” the guests laughed, filling the room with electricity.</p>
<p>Try as you could, you couldn’t keep your voice from shaking. “You are magic and I want you to know that I’m so grateful you brought that magic into my life.” You glanced up at him and he smiled unsteadily at you.</p>
<p>“You’re my best mate, someone who saw the ugly parts of me and loved those too. You are one of my favorite people in the world and I hope that you live a long, full life. I’ll be with you always, even if you can’t see me,” your voice cracked.</p>
<p>“Be happy, spread that joy, and your magic, like you’ve always done. You are <em>so </em> important and I know you can’t see that sometimes. You are <em> extraordinary</em>, George Weasley.” George’s hand squeezed yours tightly.</p>
<p>“Always remember, you can find my love for you in the stars at night, in the sunshine across your face,” you inhaled shakily, “in the first snowflake of winter, in the plants and flowers that bloom in the spring, and most of all, in the magic you share with others. Forever yours, Badger.”</p>
<p>Seemingly overcome with emotions, George surged forward and kissed you deeply. McGonagall cleared her throat sharply and George grinned, unabashed. “C’mon professor, you can’t blame me.” People wiped their tears and laughed lightly at McGonagall’s narrowed look. You bit back your own smile and went to fold your old letter when you noticed something. Snorting, you motioned for George to listen.</p>
<p>“P.S. Don’t forget to water my plants, take care of Helga, be nice to Ron and Ginny, listen to your mother every once in a while, and watch out for Harry. He’s only a kid and everyone tends to forget that.”</p>
<p>Harry, seated in the front row, wrinkled his nose but smiled at you. Everyone laughed lightly and even McGonagall seemed to smile.</p>
<p>“George,” she said, motioning him.</p>
<p>“How am I supposed to follow that?” He shook his head and you laughed wetly. He pulled a piece of parchment from his front pocket and you noticed he was trembling. You squeezed his other hand reassuringly.</p>
<p>“The first thing I noticed about you, were your eyes,” George said, clearing his throat. “They were wide, bright, and awed. It’s something I continue to see and admire about you. Your inability to give up and to find the good in things is bloody brilliant.”</p>
<p>A very Molly sounding huff came from behind you and you couldn’t help but grin.</p>
<p>“The second thing I noticed about you, was that – next to Charlie – you were the only person who never seemed to get me and Fred confused. You’ve always said you didn’t understand how people couldn’t tell us apart. You’ve always been able to see me, the <em> real </em> me, from the very start,” he glanced up at you, eyes sincere. “Despite actively discouraging half the things we got up to – you’ve always been at my side. When my dreams felt too big, you have always encouraged me to take the first step.” George took a steadying breath.</p>
<p>“You’re the first person I want to talk to when something goes right. You’re the last face I want to see before I sleep. You asked me, in this greenhouse, years ago, what my favorite flower was. I didn’t have an answer then, but I do now. It’s you.” You heard McGonagall shift again, her nose sniffling and you tried your hardest to keep yours in. As if knowing, George smiled up at you.</p>
<p>“So, with that – I solemnly swear that I will love you forever. I swear that you’ll always have me at your side when you’re sad, when you’re happy and fluttering all over the place, or when you’re angry at the gnomes in our garden for chewing through your plants. I swear to support you through all that you want to do. I swear to try my best to follow in your footsteps, to be a kind, brave, and the best version of myself that I can be – for you, for us.”</p>
<p>McGonagall sniffled and straightened. “Now, we will exchange the rings.” She leaned over to take the rings from Fred.</p>
<p>“I love you,” you whispered, reaching for his hands. “And you <em> were </em>nervous.”</p>
<p>George smiled sheepishly. “I’ve been practicing for weeks,” he admitted, ears turning pink.</p>
<p>And just when you thought you couldn’t love him anymore. McGonagall slid the cool golden ring into your palm and you smiled.</p>
<p>“Now,” McGonagall cleared her throat and turned to you. “Do you take this wizard to be your lawfully wedded partner, to live together in matrimony, to love him, comfort him, and honor him, in sickness and in health, in sorrow and in joy, to have and to hold, from this day forward, as long as you both shall live?”</p>
<p>You bit your lip, trying unsuccessfully to keep your tears at bay, “I do,” you said, placing the ring on his finger. George smiled at you, warming you with his radiating happiness, and leaned forward to brush your tears away.</p>
<p>“George Weasley,” McGonagall said, “do you take this witch to be your lawfully wedded partner, to live together in matrimony, to love her, comfort her, and honor her, in sickness and in health, in sorrow and in joy, to have and to hold, from this day forward, as long as you both shall live?”</p>
<p>“I bloody do,” George said, sliding your ring onto your finger.</p>
<p>You laughed through your tears, shaking your head as Molly grumbled audibly.</p>
<p>McGonagall, shockingly, laughed and lifted her wand. “I now pronounce you, husband and wife. You may kiss the bride.” Sparks flew out of her wand and rained down on you both. You caught George’s eye and wiggled your brows. His beaming expression made everyone and everything else fade.</p>
<p>Without giving you a moment more to think, George pulled you towards him and kissed you deeply. One hand went to your waist, the other slid onto the back of your neck. You leaned back, needing air, and leaned your forehead against his. “We did it,” you said quietly, “we made it.”</p>
<p>“Did you think we wouldn’t?” George laughed.</p>
<p>Before you could shoot off a sarcastic answer, George’s eyes glinted mischievously and you felt the world tilt. He’d dipped you, arms holding you steady, and kissed you again.</p>
<p>Sound bled back into your bubble with a resounding: “George! <em> Do not drop her</em>!”</p>
<p>The people around Molly laughed. Tonks light giggles, Ginny’s loud and happy laugh, Hagrid’s booming chuckles, and Fred’s loud whistling.</p>
<p>George carefully brought you back up and pecked your lips one last time. He intertwined your fingers together and you thanked Ginny as she handed you back your bouquet.</p>
<p>“Come on, love,” George said, pulling you down the aisle through the rows of people clapping happily.</p>
<p>As you emerged from the greenhouse, you heard Tonks telling you to head up to the castle for pictures. George hurried up the path and pulled you behind a column in the courtyard.</p>
<p>“We’re <em> married</em>,” George said, his breath tickling the shell of your ear. His nose bumped your temple.</p>
<p>“We’re married,” you echoed, your arms snaking around his neck. “Blimey, I’ve missed you.”</p>
<p>George smiled. “I’ve missed you too,” he said quietly, “you look beautiful.”</p>
<p>“You don’t look so bad yourself,” you said, patting his lapels.</p>
<p>You both quieted then and settled into a comfortable silence. George leaned his forehead against your own and you breathed him in. He smiled softly; his eyes closed and you leaned back to kiss his nose. Then, just as quickly, the quiet was shattered by the sound of Molly and Tonks giving out orders. The clicking sound of a photograph went off and you jumped at the flash. You turned to glare at the photographer who in return, didn’t bat an eye.</p>
<p>“Come on Weasley,” you said, pulling him towards the courtyard. “This wedding isn’t over yet. Your mum might cry if we’re more off schedule. Besides, we’ve clearly got some pictures to take.”</p>
<p>“Lead the way, Mrs. Weasley,” George said, offering his elbow. Stunned, he laughed at your expression and pulled you towards the corridor.</p>
<p>
  <em> Mrs. Weasley. </em>
</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>By the time everyone was satisfied with the photos – both muggle and magical – you’d traversed all over the castle and had worked up a serious appetite. It didn’t help that you could smell the hors d’oeuvres being served.</p>
<p>“I’m about to eat that rock,” you said to George as he helped you back towards the castle. The bridal party had ventured out towards the edge of the grounds to take the last pictures in the remaining minutes of sunlight. The light had quickly gone and you were stumbling on more rocks than you’d cared to admit.</p>
<p>George stuck his hand in his jacket pocket and opened it to reveal a handful of hard candies.</p>
<p>You glanced at it suspiciously and George huffed, indignant. “It’s our wedding!”</p>
<p>“Right,” you said, unconvinced. “Do you turn into a new person on the day of your wedding?”</p>
<p>“How <em> dare </em>you,” George said.</p>
<p>Your stomach rumbled once more and you shook your head. “You eat one first. If you turn me into a canary on my wedding, I’ll divorce you.”</p>
<p>Fred laughed loudly and you turned to glare at him. He’d been helping Angelina wade through the rocks and motioned you over. “Give us a break, will you? Those are from the Great Hall – we took them before Minny managed to chase us out.” Fred popped one in his mouth and when he didn’t change, you eagerly unwrapped one.</p>
<p>“Thanks,” you said around a mouthful.</p>
<p>George pouted dramatically. “My own wife, doubting me,” he said.</p>
<p>“As your wife,” a little thrill shot through you at the word, “I think I know you quite well. Therefore, I know it’s <em> exactly </em> something you would do.”</p>
<p>“Yes, it is,” Angelina said supportively.</p>
<p>“There you are!” Molly shouted, her head popping up ahead. “Cocktail hour is over; the greenhouses have been transformed for the reception. You’ll need to make your entrances soon. We need the bridal party ready as well,” she said pointedly to Fred.</p>
<p>Angelina nodded and dragged Fred off towards the left.</p>
<p>“Alrighty then,” you said, sad at the thought of not having a bite of the cheeses. “At least we’re close.”</p>
<p>“Thankfully,” George mumbled and straightened under his mother’s critical eye.</p>
<p>“Be ready to follow the path,” Molly said, dutifully rushing off.</p>
<p>“What path?” George joked.</p>
<p>You laughed and pointed to a random one behind you. “Maybe that one?”</p>
<p>“We should, just to see what she’d do.”</p>
<p>“Right, I’d like to be alive for the entirety of this day, thanks,” you said.</p>
<p>“Chicken,” he goaded.</p>
<p>“I’d like to eat some, yes,” you agreed.</p>
<p>George laughed and you both watched as Hermione and Ron disappeared. “You ready?” He asked you.</p>
<p>You nodded. “Let’s show off what we’ve been practicing.”</p>
<hr/>
<p>Exhausted, you leaned back in your chair and exhaled. You should’ve been better prepared for those wedding speeches. Glancing around the room, you watched George thank a few of his family members for flooing in.</p>
<p>Molly and her army of workers had managed to <em> transform </em>the greenhouse. The aisle had been replaced by a dance floor and the room seemed to have doubled in size due to all the tables. One of the walls had been opened and guests were mingling out onto the grass.</p>
<p>Your first dance had gone according to plan, at least <em> one </em>thing had, and while dinner had not yet been served – Fred had kicked off the speeches.</p>
<p>
  <em> “Not many of you know this but, I’m the groom’s twin…” </em>
</p>
<p>Ginny had followed.</p>
<p>
  <em> “She’s literally saved my life and I cannot imagine life without her in it. So, in some ways, I’m thankful to George – for stumbling into her and bringing her into our family.” </em>
</p>
<p>Molly had cried through most of hers, Arthur needing to guide her to the side.</p>
<p>“Hello Mrs. Weasley,” a deep voice broke through your thoughts. You turned to your left and smiled when you saw Kingsley.</p>
<p>“Hello Minister,” you said, nodding towards the chair next to you.</p>
<p>“That was a lovely ceremony,” he said, taking one of your hands in his. “You both deserve a lifetime of happiness.”</p>
<p>You smiled and squeezed his hand. “Thank you. I did wonder a few times if we’d ever get to this point.”</p>
<p>“And here we are,” he said, grinning. The band, egged on by a jumping Fred, switched to a quick paced song. Kingsley straightened and stood. “If I could have the honor of having this dance?”</p>
<p>“As if I could say no the Minister,” you teased, letting him guide you towards the dance floor.</p>
<p>“It is a bit surreal, is it not?” Kingsley admitted, glancing around at the lawn – ever the auror.</p>
<p>You bobbed along to the music and shook your head. “No, I think it’s just right actually.”</p>
<p>After a few songs, you were beckoned towards a table calling your name. “Alice!” You greeted, hugging her tightly. “How was the trip in?”</p>
<p>“Seamless,” Alice said, squeezing your arm. “You look beautiful.”</p>
<p>“Thank you,” you said.</p>
<p>“I was scared for a minute there,” Charlotte said, bumping your shoulder, “waking up to a torrential downpour.”</p>
<p>“It’s such good luck how quickly it cleared up, isn’t it?” Alice marveled, looking up at the clear night sky. “This place brings back so many memories.”</p>
<p>You glanced around the transformed greenhouse. “Yeah, it does.”</p>
<p>Charlotte nudged Alice who looked sheepish. “How do you feel?” She asked sincerely.</p>
<p>“A bit tired,” you admitted, “and ravenous. I was so nervous this morning I barely ate anything. George says they’ll be serving any minute. Have you met anyone yet?”</p>
<p>With a Cheshire grin, Charlotte pounced. “Now that you mention it…”</p>
<p>Alice groaned. “She did <em> not </em> mean it like that.”</p>
<p>“I met the most delicious wizard earlier,” Charlotte said, motioning towards a tall man to the left. You squinted and chuckled when you recognized him.</p>
<p>“That’s one of George’s childhood friends – from his town. He moved a bit far so they don’t meet as much but he’s really sweet,” you said, turning to Charlotte. “Be nice to him.”</p>
<p>“I’m always nice,” Charlotte insisted.</p>
<p>“<em>Right</em>,” Alice snorted.</p>
<p>Charlotte crossed her arms indignantly but before she could start arguing, a hand tapped your shoulder.</p>
<p>“Hello Percy,” you said, smiling lightly.</p>
<p>“I just wanted to thank you, for inviting us,” Percy said, motioning to Penelope who waved happily from the dancefloor. “I saw you were free… I don’t want to take up much of your time-”</p>
<p>“Of course, we invited you,” you said, “you’re family.”</p>
<p>Percy shuffled his feet. “I know some of the family hasn’t necessarily completely forgiven me-”</p>
<p>“Muriel’s just a good grudge holder,” you said, rolling your eyes, “and Ginny moves slowly. You Gryffindor’s are a loyal lot.”</p>
<p>Smiling, Percy ducked his head and nodded. “Well, thank you anyway.”</p>
<p>“Oh, actually, speaking of the devil – where is Muriel? I haven’t spotted her today,” you said, glancing around the room. You’d been constantly greeting people – it felt like it’d never end.</p>
<p>“She’s by the doors, over there,” Percy pointed. You thanked him and waved to the girls before moving towards her.</p>
<p>“What are you doing all alone in this corner?” You asked, huffing as you slumped into the chair next to her.</p>
<p>“The band is too loud,” she grunted, adjusting another one of her massive hats. “There must be at least a hundred people here.”</p>
<p>“We know a lot of people,” you said.</p>
<p>“I mean really, a proper wedding would have no more than fifty,” she said, matter-of-fact.</p>
<p>“I’m not a proper lady, remember?” You asked, leaning your head onto her small shoulder. “Neither are you, by the way.”</p>
<p>Muriel huffed but her hand held yours. “It was a lovely reception,” she said, sniffing. “The flowers are beautiful.”</p>
<p>“Thank you, Muriel,” you said. “I didn’t realize how much went into the actual wedding day. I feel like I haven’t sat for more than ten minutes since this morning.”</p>
<p>“That’s what happens when you invite hundreds of people,” Muriel said.</p>
<p>You snorted, straightened as you watched Bill walk over to you. “You promised me a dance last week,” he reminded you.</p>
<p>Muriel cackled and you nudged her. “Of course,” you said, letting him pull you onto your feet good naturedly. The music was upbeat and you had to admit, among the group on the dance floor, you felt happy. Bill twirled you and you squealed as you teetered.</p>
<p>“Oi, careful with Badger there,” Fred said, jumping around to the music. “She’s quite clumsy.”</p>
<p>You stuck out your tongue and he pointed towards the right. George waved you over and you held up a hand. “Promise fulfilled,” you told Bill, “save me one later tonight?”</p>
<p>He grinned and nodded. “Go have fun.” Fred reached out for your hand and you made your way to the doors.</p>
<p>George wrapped an arm around your waist as soon as you were within arm’s length. You tilted your head so he could press a kiss to your cheek.</p>
<p>“You two honestly make me nauseous,” Fred joked, pulling Angelina closer to his side. She smacked his shoulder and before you could answer, a nearby familiar face caught your eye.</p>
<p>“Harry!” You said, realizing this was the first time you’d properly greeted him all night. “Sorry Potter, I’ve been stretched a bit thin these last two weeks.”</p>
<p>“Understandable,” he said with a smile, letting you pull him into a tight hug. “How are you holding up?”</p>
<p>“Pretty well considering they’re trying to starve me,” you said. At that, Ginny, who had been standing next to Harry, pulled a few hard candies out of her purse.</p>
<p>“Oh, thank you,” you said, gobbling them up.</p>
<p>“You don’t question Ginny but you question me?” George asked, crossing his arms.</p>
<p>“’Course,” you said easily, turning to smile at Ginny, “she’s my favorite Weasley after all.”</p>
<p>Fred and George scoffed. Ginny grinned and flipped her hair off her shoulder. “I’m the least annoying, aren’t I?”</p>
<p>“<em>Eh</em>,” you joked.</p>
<p>Ginny reached out to smack your arm but you dodged her hand by hiding behind George.</p>
<p>“Oi, oi, I’m the bride, a little respect please,” you said.</p>
<p>“I’ve left you all alone for five minutes and you’re already fighting?” Hermione asked, walking up with Ron.</p>
<p>“They started it,” you said, pointing to the twins.</p>
<p>“Hey!” They cried, George pinching your side.</p>
<p>You squirmed away from George and bit back a laugh.</p>
<p>“Alright children, say your sorry,” Hermione said.</p>
<p>George shot you a look and you grinned. “Nope!” You turned and walked up to the courtyard. You heard the rest of them start to follow.</p>
<p>“You see, Hufflepuffs always start things,” Ron whispered to Harry.</p>
<p>“I heard that!” You shouted, weaving through the columns and into the warmth of the castle. An elf was walking past you with a plate full of sweets for later and you felt yourself drool.</p>
<p>“Where are you going?” Ginny asked, huffing as she caught up to you. “These bloody heels are going to be the death of me.”</p>
<p>You winced sympathetically and pulled your wand out from where you’d hidden it away. “Want me to do the honors?”</p>
<p>“Please,” Ginny groaned.</p>
<p>With a quick wave, her heel disappeared and, in its place, sat a pair of flats.</p>
<p>“Cheers,” she said, “your transgressions have been forgiven.”</p>
<p>You grinned and squished her to you. “You’ll always forgive me. I’m your best mate.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, yeah,” she said, tugging on your sleeve lightly.</p>
<p>“It’s been a long time since everyone’s been here,” Ron said, looking up at the Great Hall. He walked over to the Gryffindor table and ran a hand over the top.</p>
<p>“Not everyone is,” Hermione said softly, eyes settling on the professor’s table. George came up behind you and placed a comforting hand on your shoulder. You smiled tightly up at him and took a tentative step into the room.</p>
<p>“It looks the same,” you said quietly.</p>
<p>“McGonagall wanted the rebuild to look as close to the original as it could,” Harry said.</p>
<p><em> That made sense</em>, you thought, glancing around. The last time you’d been in this room, you thought you were going to die. You’d <em> wanted </em> to die.</p>
<p>As if sensing your thoughts, Ginny’s hand squeezed yours. You glanced at George and saw Fred nudging him out of his trance.</p>
<p>“Blimey, never thought I’d miss Snape’s old face,” Ron joked, pointing to where he’d always sit.</p>
<p>“I don’t,” you snorted, tightening your hold on Ginny’s hand.</p>
<p>“He was a hero,” Harry said from behind you.</p>
<p>“He was a <em> bully</em>,” you said flatly, turning around, “and that’s coming from the one he hated the less of you lot.”</p>
<p>“He died for Dumbledore,” Harry reminded you, ignoring Ginny’s look.</p>
<p>You snorted. “A lot of people died for Dumbledore. He cursed my fiancée’s ear off.”</p>
<p>Harry wrinkled his nose. “Oh, come on-”</p>
<p>You ducked around to George’s left side: “I’m sorry, what did you say? Oh, wait George can’t hear you because he doesn’t have an ear.” You waved a hand. “Or Neville who he <em> terrorized</em>!”</p>
<p>George, being George, threw his head back and laughed.</p>
<p>Harry rolled his eyes and Fred laughed, “Give it up mate, you’re not going to convince a Hufflepuff to give up her loyalty.”</p>
<p>“I followed you into battle, Harry, not our headmaster or our potions professor,” you said. “You.”</p>
<p>Turning abruptly, Harry blinked. “What?”</p>
<p>“My loyalty was to you, you numpty,” you said, huffing. “You’re like my little brother, I wasn’t going to follow two old men.”</p>
<p>Harry’s expression softened considerably and George snorted. Ginny crossed her arms and rolled her eyes. “Right, well, as lovely as that moment was, I think we should head back before anyone thinks we’ve run off- Mum might strangle us all-”</p>
<p>“There you are,” a voice said, “what are you all doing out here?”</p>
<p>You all froze and turned to Molly in unison.</p>
<p>“Doesn’t matter, I’m sure you were up to no good,” she huffed and crossed her arms. “We’re lighting the lanterns.”</p>
<hr/>
<p>The lanterns had been McGonagall’s idea. Since you’d been a little hesitant about having a party when your last memory of the castle…hadn’t been so great, she’d asked you both how you felt about the idea. A lantern in memory of those that had fallen at Hogwarts.</p>
<p>“They look beautiful,” George whispered, his tone awed.</p>
<p>“They do,” you sighed, watching as they floated upward.</p>
<p>Someone called your names and George stood up from the chairs he’d brought down. “Did you want to stay a little?” He asked.</p>
<p>You smiled softly. “Yeah, I’ll be right there.”</p>
<p>George kissed the top of your head and walked off. You sat on the lawn, in front of the lake, and sighed. Before you could go down too deep a rabbit hole, Fred slumped into the vacant seat to your left.</p>
<p>“I think it’s illegal to be so somber on your wedding day,” Fred said.</p>
<p>You shot him a questioning look.</p>
<p>“Maybe not illegal but, strongly frowned upon,” he said, leaning back against the chair and glancing up at the lights. “They’d be happy for you. All of them.”</p>
<p>“Thanks,” you said softly. “So, now that you’re my actual brother-in-law does that mean we’re going to change?”</p>
<p>Fred snorted. “Change into what? Merpeople?”</p>
<p>“Your mum says that things change after you’re married,” you said, feeling sheepish about admitting that the statement had bothered you.</p>
<p>“Well, you and George have been practically married since you were at school,” Fred said, “so I doubt that’ll change anything. You and me? Nah. We decided we were mates long before you and George started making eyes at each other.”</p>
<p>“So even if we end up divorcing in a very public and horrible manner?”</p>
<p>“I promise to pick you,” Fred joked.</p>
<p>You smiled up at him and leaned your head onto his shoulder. “I appreciate that. Next to Ginny, you’re my best mate y’know?”</p>
<p>“’Course I am, ‘known you the longest I have,” Fred huffed, “no matter how much Dean wants to argue otherwise.”</p>
<p>You rolled your eyes and leaned back. “You two fighting over the same circle of friends is ridiculous. You <em> Gryffindors </em>are all ridiculous.”</p>
<p>Fred laughed and picked up a discarded marigold from the ground. “I resent that,” he said, tucking the flower behind your ear and you laughed.</p>
<p>“So, when are you and Angelina getting married?” You asked after a beat of silence.</p>
<p>Fred choked, coughing up what seemed like a lung.</p>
<p>“Bloody hell, don’t do that to me,” he said. “Woman, are you mad?”</p>
<p>“Everyone is thinking it,” you said, grinning at his discomfort.</p>
<p>“Not anytime soon,” he said, “we’re both not ready.”</p>
<p>You nodded. “That’s understandable.”</p>
<p>“One thing is for sure,” Fred said, “I’m not doing any of this. I saw you two while you were planning – I’m not built for that much stress.”</p>
<p>“Are you insulting my wedding?” You joked.</p>
<p>Fred snorted. “No, it’s a lovely wedding – the pictures bit ran a touch too long but, that’s what I get for being your favorite brother.”</p>
<p>You rolled your eyes and he grinned.</p>
<p>“I’m only teasing,” he said, shifting his weight and taking a look around. “This just isn’t me. I know George’s been looking forward to your wedding since fifth year but this isn’t what I’ve ever had in mind. I don’t think I’ve really thought about it.”</p>
<p>“That’s normal,” you said, “I think.”</p>
<p>Fred laughed and bumped your shoulder with his. “I guess it’s easy to envision something when you’ve been with someone for so long.”</p>
<p>“What do you think of?” You asked him.</p>
<p>“I think…. I’d like to elope,” he said, grinning.</p>
<p>“<em>Fred</em>!”</p>
<p>“What? It’s true. George has always been the one who wanted a big party. I don’t like all that attention. I think I'd want it to be just me and her, you know?” Fred rubbed the back of his neck. “Angelina seems like she wouldn’t care.”</p>
<p>“Maybe you should ask?” You nudged him. “Also, when you elope, you better tell me.”</p>
<p>“I think that beats the point of eloping,” he laughed.</p>
<p>“You just said I’m one of your best mates!” You argued. “I’ve been married less than three hours and suddenly I’m not even invited to your wedding Weasley?”</p>
<p>“All right,” he rolled his eyes. “You and George can be our witnesses. You can hold my train or something.”</p>
<p>“I’d be honored,” you said, grinning.</p>
<p>The unmistakable sound of plates had Fred craning his neck. “I think they’re serving dinner.”</p>
<p>“Bloody hell, finally,” you groaned, standing up. “Let’s go, I’m <em> starving. </em>”</p>
<p>“I think everyone’s heard your stomach at this point,” Fred joked.</p>
<p>You punched his shoulder. “You should at least be nice to me today.”</p>
<p>Fred tossed his arm around your shoulders and shook his head. “Badger, I’m nice to you every day.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, <em> right</em>.”</p>
<hr/>
<p>Your feet were killing you.</p>
<p>You had long ago thrown your shoes off to the side – somewhere between dancing with Neville and Ginny – but they were still begging for a reprieve. Wandering away from the music and laughter, you found yourself once more in the southern courtyard. You padded over to a stone bench and sat, leaning backwards onto your hands. You were, <em> finally </em>, full and the food seemed to be weighing you down. Stifling a yawn, you stretched out your legs.</p>
<p>“If these walls could talk,” you said to yourself, looking up at the night sky.</p>
<p>A light tickle at your ear startled you but, you quickly remembered the marigold that Fred had placed there earlier. Plucking it, you twirled it between your fingers. The yellow petals seemed to glint in the moonlight.</p>
<p>The corner of your mouth lifted. A light, warm, breeze blew across your heated cheeks and you sighed. The party showed no signs of slowing, and you knew it wouldn’t, but it all still felt surreal. Glancing down at your left hand, you fiddled with your wedding ring.</p>
<p>You were <em> married </em> to <em> George</em>. Your <em> wedding </em> was at <em> Hogwarts</em>.</p>
<p>Smiling, you shook your head. How many times had you walked across this courtyard? You’d constantly rushed through it to get to the greenhouses, to get to Hagrid’s, and the lake. Lifting your gaze, your eyes caught on the new quidditch pitch. While it wasn’t the one you had grown up in, you’d spent countless hours in that patch of grass watching George train, arguing with Oliver, cheering for Hufflepuff – and at times, Gryffindor.</p>
<p>A sudden noise behind you startled you into standing. Within a second, you had your wand pointed directly in front of you.</p>
<p>“George!” You squeaked, lowering your wand. “You scared me.”</p>
<p>“Glad to see your reflexes are still quick as ever,” he joked, color bleeding back into his face. “What’re you doing hiding out here alone?”</p>
<p>You smiled and shrugged. “Was a bit tired,” you patted the seat next to you, “I needed a moment, I wasn’t hiding.”</p>
<p>George smiled. “Well, <em> wife</em>, I found you anyway.”</p>
<p>“It seems you did, <em> husband</em>,” you replied, both of you wearing identical silly grins.</p>
<p>You sat in a comfortable silence, George’s arm coming around your shoulder and pulling you into his chest. The ends of his hair tickled your temple and you reached out to brush it back. He smiled, looking down at you.</p>
<p>“We’re <em> married</em>,” he said softly, his eyes lighting up.</p>
<p>“We are,” you said.</p>
<p>“You’re my wife.”</p>
<p>“I am.”</p>
<p>George grinned brightly. “Forever.”</p>
<p>“Eh,” you waved a hand in the air, “I still might strangle you one day.” George laughed and pinched your side.</p>
<p>“If only second year George could see us now,” George snorted. “He’d be a lot less nervous.”</p>
<p>“<em>Nervous</em>?” You asked. “You were nervous?”</p>
<p>George snorted. “Right, like you didn’t notice.”</p>
<p>“I didn’t!” You insisted.</p>
<p>“Love, from the moment you waved at me while waiting to get sorted – I didn’t know what it was but I knew I wanted to be your friend. Especially since Lee kept joking that he was going to ask you out,” George said with a dramatic eye roll.</p>
<p>You shrugged. “And to think, this would’ve been mine and Lee’s wedding.” You grinned when he gaped indignantly. “I’m joking. This was perfect.”</p>
<p>He tickled you in retribution. “It was. After…after everything we’ve been through – I didn’t think I could be this happy. I can barely stand it some days. This was everything I wanted and I’m happy to see everyone again but I’m happy to…”</p>
<p>You waited as he searched for the words. “When we’re in bed with Godric purring at your feet and Helga out terrorizing the neighborhood – you wear your ridiculous badger pajamas that Fred got you as a joke, with those <em> horrible </em> socks Hermione knitted you-”</p>
<p>“-I <em> like </em>those socks-”</p>
<p>“-and the house is a mess because we’re both too busy in the middle of the week to clean it. We’re half in a food coma from something we’ve cooked or gotten takeaway. I know you’ve probably got a long shift tomorrow or you’re stressing over a case you’ve brought home,” George said, his voice picking up, “and you turn over to look at me, half asleep, and ask me if I’m alright.” He says like it’s the best thing he’s ever heard.</p>
<p>“I always do that,” you said, confused. “I’m confused.”</p>
<p>“Exactly,” he breathed. “It’s like when you’re exhausted on your day off but you still come in to help at the shop or when my mum is driving me insane but you just sit there and listen. What I’m trying to say is that while this was perfect and exactly what I wanted – the best thing is that I got to marry <em> you </em> . I get to see you every night in your silly pajamas and I get to be the one you smile at every morning. I don’t have to be anxious that you won’t be there when I wake up; that something terrible will happen…we get to live our lives now, you and me, <em> together </em>.”</p>
<p>You softened, moved by his sentiment. “You know, we’re married now. Legally. You’ve already got me, you git, you don’t need to make me fall more in love with you.”</p>
<p>George grinned. After a beat of silence, you smiled back.</p>
<p>“I love you, more than our <em> amazing </em> wedding cake, more than marigolds,” you whispered, putting the flower behind his ear, “more than I can ever explain.”</p>
<p>“I love you, more than that bloody awesome band,” George said, smiling when you laughed, “more than this wedding, and more than I can ever explain.”</p>
<p>Surging forward, you kissed George before he could say anything else. You managed to migrate from the bench to his lap and took a moment to breathe each other in. In the silence, the sounds coming from the opened greenhouses drifted – laughter, music, and light chattering floated over to you.</p>
<p>“So…McGonagall set us up in the Head Girl’s suite,” George said, wiggling his brows.</p>
<p>“She told me,” you said. Accommodations had been taken into consideration due to the traveling most guests would be doing. You were sure it meant everyone would continue the partying in their own common rooms and McGonagall would end up wanting to kill you all.</p>
<p>“I distinctly remember spending a few nights in that room over the years,” he said. “We should inspect the room, you know, in case we need anything; take a look at the bed, the curtains, the likes.”</p>
<p>You raised your brow. “George Weasley,” you said, your tone scandalized. “Your wedding isn’t over yet! The hours spent putting this together and you want to disappear?”</p>
<p>“Right, right, but we’ve done all we needed to,” he ticked off his fingers, “the dancing, the greeting, the cake – dinner was lovely, good choice love – so really, we could just go up for a moment and be back in a few. No one would notice!”</p>
<p>“I <em> cannot </em>believe you,” you said, scoffing, “all it takes is three days and all of a sudden – I worked hard on this wedding Weasley!”</p>
<p>Chagrined, George sighed. “I know love, ‘course, I didn’t mean…”</p>
<p>You grinned, scrambling off his lap and running towards the kitchens. “Last one there has got to explain to your mum where we were!” You were halfway down the hall when you heard George’s rambunctious laughter. The sound bounced off the walls and made you smile. You heard his footsteps echo behind you.</p>
<p>“You Hufflepuffs always cheat!”</p>
<p>Laughing, you shouted over your shoulder: “Oh, come on – keep up – <em> eek </em>!” You shrieked as his arms came around you. You wrestled out of them and managed a few more steps. Grinning triumphantly, you nudged the door open and tried to catch your breath.</p>
<p>“I won,” you said, giggling when he shook his head at you.</p>
<p>You walked into the room, it looked just like you had remembered, and smiled when you saw your bags tucked into a corner. You turned back to George who was leaning against the doorframe. A slow smile grew on his face and he pulled you into his arms.</p>
<p>Snaking your arms around his neck, you rose onto your toes as he pulled you for a kiss. “No, Mrs. Weasley, we both won.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Aaaand, that's how the cookie crumbles? I feel so weird ending this! It's been a long journey - thank you all for sticking with me! </p>
<p>I've had the first drabble written for some time now (a few actually!) so those'll be up sometime soon -- I am <i> very </i> excited for the holidays and always feel my most productive then - so who knows. </p>
<p>You can find me <b><a href="https://havecourage-darling.tumblr.com/">here</a></b>, come say hi, give me any ideas for drabbles, join me on my new Marvel journey -- I will geek out over almost anything.</p>
<p>Thank you, thank you, thank you!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>